Harry Potter: Kamen Rider
by risingsundynasty
Summary: Before Harry begins his new life at Hogwarts, something was done to him, giving him strange powers. Now, Hogwarts and the magical world is about to have a new hero: a Kamen Rider!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Wizard; Kamen Rider**

_Summary: Before Harry begins his new life at Hogwarts, he was kidnapped by an agent of an organization from another world with devious plans for the Boy-Who-Lived. The good news: He got rescued before the final stages of the plan. The bad news: The initial stages were already implemented, making Harry no longer human. But, with help and training from his rescuers and their allies, the first Kamen Rider of the Wizarding World (and the Muggle's world alongside) is born!_

**Chapter 1**

It was already midnight, yet Harry Potter was still not asleep. He was going through his new books, which he found to be absolutely amazing. It had only been a few days ago when he was told about his true identity: a wizard. After the trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, he had been counting the days to his date of departure to Hogwarts.

He didn't know that his life is about to deal with another major change.

As his eyelids started to get heavier, he decided to call it a day. He was about to turn off the lights when suddenly a large explosion came from downstairs.

Harry quickly rushed out of his room, followed by the Dursleys and Vernon's swearing.

"BOY! WHAT…"

Vernon never finished his sentence as a group of people dressed in what Harry thought was badly made skeleton costumes rushed towards them, with blades in their hands. They quickly placed the blades near Harry's and Dursleys' necks, making sure that no one dare to scream. Soon after, a tall man appeared from the stairs. He was wearing a white lab coat, with a black and red cape attached to the back.

"Take the skinny one alive. Kill the rest and hurry up!" He commanded.

"YIIII!" the "skeleton men" replied in unison. Harry suddenly felt something hard hitting him from behind. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the piercing scream of his relatives.

Harry woke up with his body aching all over. He tried to get up, but soon found himself restrained on a platform of some sort.

"Ah, you have woken earlier than expected. The operation must have been more successful than I thought."

Harry turned his head to his right and saw the tall man.

"What…"

"You are chosen to be one of the best lieutenants for the glorious Neo-Shocker." The man interrupted. "With your uniqueness as what you call a wizard, and the wondrous alterations by me, Professor Shinigami, you will be the greatest warrior ever existed!

"Alterations? What do you mean by that? And where's Dudley and the others?" Harry questioned. The pain seems to be getting worse.

"Oh, I see you are quite eager. Very good." Prof. Shinigami replied casually with a grin. "As for those needless ones, why do you care? They never treated you well anyway."

Harry wanted to say something, but his headache got worse. He somehow knew he will pass out again when another explosion occurred. The last words he heard before everything went dark were "Final Attack Ride! DECADE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"He's waking up. Natsumi, he's up." A female voice said as Harry started waking up again. As soon as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a tiny white bat.

"Hello sleepyhead." The bat smiled at him. Out of shock, Harry instinctively slapped it away.

"Ouch! That is not the proper way to treat a lady!" the bat yelled as it slammed into a wall.

"Calm down, everything's alright." Harry looked beside him and saw an Asian woman sitting next to him. "We got you away from Shinigami."

"What… what happened?" Harry was utterly confused. Is this some sort of initiation ritual before one joins the magic world?

"We are not sure yet. We will explain everything once Tsukasa, Yuusuke and Daiki return. I'm Natsumi by the way, Hikari Natsumi."

"And I am Kiva-la. Nice to meet you, just don't hit me again, or I'll bite." The white bat said with a grin.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself, not knowing what else to say.

"Nice meeting you Harry. I'm Eijiro, Natsumi's grandfather." An elderly man said as he brought forth a tray of tea. "Please, help yourself."

Harry slowly reached towards a cup. He took hold onto it, only to shatter it into pieces and spilt the contents.

"Sorry!" Harry immediately apologized.

"Not to worry, we have plenty of cups." Eijiro replied as he took a towel and wiped the spilt drink. Natsumi, however, looked concern.

"Harry, doesn't your hand hurt?"

Harry looked at his hand upon hearing the question. While he had felt the heat, he was surprised that he didn't cut himself with the broken cup.

"What happened to me?" Harry wondered out loud. The 'alterations' mentioned by Professor Shinigami came into mind.

"We just found out." A new voice answered.

Harry looked up and saw three newcomers. The first man had a slight look of arrogance, and a pink camera. Behind him was a tired looking youth, followed by a cheerful-looking man holding a strange, blue pistol-like device.

"I am Kadoya Tsukasa. This is Onodera Yuusuke, and that smiling thief is Kaito Daiki." The young man with the camera introduced himself and his companions.

"Tsukasa, what did you found out?" Natsumi asked.

"Harry Potter, do you know what a Kamen Rider is?" Tsukasa asked, ignoring Natsumi's question. Harry just shook his head.

"Harry, you are now in a different world. And I don't mean hidden like the magical world. Yes, I know about that world of yours; no I am not a wizard." Tsukasa said as Harry was about to ask. "I am a passing-through Kamen Rider, and I traveled to many different worlds, or dimensions. And in most of the worlds I been to, there's at least one Kamen Rider that protects the world against people like Professor Shinigami."

As Tsukasa paused, Harry quickly took the opportunity and asked, "He said he made some alterations on me. What does that mean?"

"You are no longer human Harry, but an altered-human, a cyborg if you will." Daiki answered. They intend to make you a monster minion of theirs to help them take over multiple universes. But we managed to rescue you right before they brainwash you."

Harry just stared at him. He is no longer human? That's, that's impossible.

"Harry, I know this must be hard for you. But trust me when I say that I know exactly how you feel?" Yuusuke said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You mean, they did something to you as well?"

"Not exactly," Yuusuke fidgeted a little. "But I know how it feels like when all of sudden your life suddenly changes in ways you fear and don't understand, and you get a nearly impossible task placed upon you."

"Anyway, I think to help him understand better, some, _demonstrations_, would be more practical." Tsukasa said as he pulled a chain attached to a pillar and a picture rolled down from the ceiling. "Kaito, are they on the train?"

"Minami Kotaro, Wataru, shonen-kun, Hidari Shotaro and Philip are all ready to teach. Get ready to learn, Harry."

Harry was about to say something when Tsukasa just dragged him across the room and towards the door. They exited, and Harry soon realized that he was on a train.

"Welcome to the Den-Liner. Would you like some coffee?" A woman in white greeted.

"Harry, meet Shotaro, Philip, Wataru, Asumu and Kotaro. They are all Kamen Riders from their respective worlds." Tsukasa said to Harry, who was still confused over what had happened to him.

"Erm, Mr…"

"Just call me Tsukasa"

"Tsukasa, I still don't know what a Kamen Rider is, and what it has to do with me."

"You haven't told him yet?" the man wearing a hat, Shotaro exclaimed.

"I thought it would be best to just show him. Henshin!" Tsukasa held up a card and placed it into a strange looking belt buckle that Harry was sure it wasn't there just now.

"Kamen Ride. DECADE!"

Nine transparent images appeared around Tsukasa and merged into him. In an instant, Harry found himself starring at a pair of green eyes and a set of weird magenta body armour.

"Can't have you stealing the limelight. Stealing is my job." Kaito Daiki said as he put a card into his gun. "Henshin!"

"Kamen Ride. DIEND!"

Daiki was soon equipped in a set of cyan armour.

"That, is what you really are now. A Kamen Rider." The boy introduced as Wataru said to Harry.

Harry was shocked. He can't think of anything to say, apart from, "Why me?"

"Harry, I know this must be a terrible shock, especially for someone your age. But I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it, except to make the best out of it. I did not choose to be made into a cyborg by Golgom, yet it happened to me." Kotaro, the man dressed in black leather told him.

"Wait, but I thought…"

"As Tsukasa had said, there are many different worlds, each with different Riders. Some gained their powers by themselves, some are inherited, and some, like you and Kotaro-san, are being forced upon." Yuusuke said, his voice lowered as he finished.

There was a moment of silence. Nobody said anything for a while, until Harry asked, "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Neo-Shocker planned to make you their ultimate weapon against their ultimate enemies, the Kamen Riders. They had researched us and our powers; and had given you the ability to use any of our powers, to use against us. But that is not going to happen. _We_ are going to train you to use _our _powers, against whatever agents they had lying around in your home world."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_We_ are going to train you to use _our _powers, against whatever agents they had lying around in your home world." Tsukasa told Harry seriously.

"But, I am supposed to go to Hogwarts…" Harry stopped mid-sentence. Can he still attend the school his parents went, now that he had become like this?

"We are not stopping you from doing what you need to do. We just want to make sure that you can protect yourself and those around you. Neo-Shocker might still send people after you, either to catch and brainwash you, or kill you to prevent future troubles." Asumu, the other boy in the train, told him.

"But if I were to stay and train, how am I supposed to get back and go to Hogwarts in time?"

"That will not be a problem." A new voice appeared as another woman entered. "This train you are currently on is the Den-Liner, a train that travels through time. You will train for a year, then the Den-Liner will bring you back to this timeline, and Decade will bring you back to your world."

"Bear in mind, we don't usually do something like this. But considering the circumstances, exceptions shall be made." Another man entered, walking and talking as if he owns the train.

"Ah, Owner and Hana, welcome back." The woman in white greeted as she served the man a plate of fried rice that Harry had no idea where it came from.

"Thank you Naomi. Speaking about our unique passenger, the Zero-Liner just brought back several "items" that were found during the raid at one of Neo-Shocker's base. We believe it is part of the project involving him." Owner said as he looked at Harry. "I suggest you take a look. They are waiting for you outside."

Harry and the other were about to go when a bat bigger than Kiva-la flew out from Wataru's coat and asked, "Wataru, is it just me, or did you sense something similar to Castle Doran nearby us as well?"

"Now that you mentioned it Kivat, I do have that strange feeling." Wataru replied as he, Harry and the rest walk towards the exit. The moment they opened the door, they were greeted by a roar.

"Oi! You guys know what is this? Stupid lizard just spit it out and nearly crushed me!" A weird-looking red creature shouted at them and gestured towards a casket.

"Sempai, I think this is a coffin." Another weird creature, this time in blue, spoke to the red one.

"That lizard wants me dead? Grr, I'm gonna show him who's dead!" the red one yelled as he rushed towards the beast, which resembles a castle with wings, legs, tail and head of a dragon growing out of its walls.

"Wait! I feel something strange, emitting from the box. Let's check that out first!" Kivat said, blocking the red creature's path. "Besides, Castle Doran, or whatever this is, doesn't seem to have the intention to hurt us."

"Allow me." A yellow bear like creature approached the coffin and tried to open it, to no avail.

"Let me! If I can't open it, then I'll smash it to pieces!" the red one pushed the yellow one away and tried. Nothing.

"Argh! Stupid thing! I'll cut you open! Ryotaro, let's henshin!" it shouted, only to be hit at the back of his head by Hana.

"Momotaros you idiot! Ryotaro's not back yet. Plus, I think Harry ought to be the one to open the box. That dragon had been looking at Harry ever since he stepped out the train." She pointed out.

"Me?" Harry questioned. Harry looked at the coffin, then at the yellow-bear like creature. Harry was sure that creature is stronger than him, and if it wasn't able to open it, how can he?

"Just go young man. I'm eager to know what's in there!" Kivat nudged him.

Harry walked slowly towards the coffin. The moment his fingers touched it, it immediately sprang open, revealing its emptiness, apart from a bat that looks exactly like Kivat.

"Such a big box for a puny bug?" the red creature called Momotaros said, only to be hit in the face by the Kivat in the coffin, and Wataru's Kivat from behind.

"Firstly, I am not puny!" Wataru's Kivat yelled into Momotaros' left ear.

"Secondly, I am not a bug!" the new Kivat yelled into Momotaros' right ear. "I am Kivat-bat 3.2!"

"Three point two?" Tsukasa asked.

"I am cloned, or duplicated from Kivat-bat the 3rd, created to help him," the new bat flew towards Harry, "understands some of his powers."

"First things first! I see we have Fortress Doran here already, excellent. Now, where's the Lightning-Liner and Meteor-Cycle?"

As soon as the bat asked, a train came out of nowhere and stopped beside the Den-Liner. It was half the length of the Den-Liner, and slightly shorter in terms of height.

"We're back!" A purple creature on a motorcycle rode out from the new train. "You will never guess what Ryotaro and I found! This train travels through time too! It's slower than Den-Liner, but it has more weapons than Den-Liner as well! It also has this cool looking bike!"

Harry just stared at the new arrival. All that had happened had both confused and surprised. He doubted the surprise he felt when he learnt of the magical world's existence outranked the shocks he received today.

"Ah, the Lightning-Liner and the Meteor-Cycle! Now, time for you to get your remaining familiars." Kivat 3.2 pushed Harry towards the purple creature, but was suddenly pulled away from the wizard from Tsukasa.

"First, I want you to explain what you mean by 'familiars'. Then I want to know what's the deal with the bike, train and dragon."

Kivat 3.2 struggled and flew out of Tsukasa's grip. "You're Decade, aren't you? Like you, this boy had access to the powers of several Kamen Riders. However, unlike you, he also possesses other "bonuses" that comes from having the powers of that Rider. Like how Kamen Rider Kiva is able to summon Castle Doran, the Kiva he transformed into will also have this Fortress Doran. And the Lightning-Liner is accompanied by his version of Kamen Rider Den-O."

"Ooh, so you are Den-O as well! Do you have Imagins like us? Can I see how your Ryutaros look like?" the purple creature asked as it shook Harry's hand. No sooner it did that, Harry suddenly froze. Then from his hand held by the purple creature, a purple energy ball formed and turned into a Chinese dragon.

"Hello Harry! I'm Ryutaros!" the purple dragon said to him in a childishly cheerful tone.

"So you are his Den-O's Ryutaros. I'm Ryutaros, want to draw pictures?" the purple creature asked. Harry and a few others just stared at such a childish display.

"This is no time for child's play!" Kivat 3.2 shouted. "This is what I meant by familiars. Harry, being a wizard, still possesses magic despite being an altered human. His magic, coupled with his Rider powers, allows him to have animal familiars based on the Imagins that gives Den-O his powers, and also the Armed Monsters of Kiva." The bat continued to explain. "Now that I have said that," the new Kivat flew towards Wataru's Kivat. "The original plan was to trick you into using them, then Harry will make copies for himself. But seeing that circumstances changed, you might as well summon them and let Harry get his familiars."

"You know about Neo-Shocker's plan for Harry?" The frail looking youth, Harry remembered his name as Philip, asked.

"Of course! But it's none of my concern. They made me to help Harry obtained his familiars, and this is what I'm doing now. I don't care if Harry using his powers against you Kamen Riders or Neo-Shocker."

"I see. So, you are meant to train him to use the powers of other Riders too?" Tsukasa continued asking the bat questions.

"Nope. The final stages of his alterations involved a downloading of the Riders' fighting styles' data into his brain after the brainwash."

Tsukasa was about to say something else when Ryutaros pushed him aside, dragging the blue and yellow creatures with him and towards Harry.

"Come on Harry. Let me see what animals this two will give you!" Ryutaros said as he placed both Harry's hands into the creatures' hands.

"You wept over my strength. Wipe of your tears." A brownish yellow grizzly bear appeared and said.

"Hey, will you let me fish you?" said a blue tortoise as it materializes beside Harry.

The last straw broke the camels back. Shock after shock, Harry fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The moment Harry opened his eyes, all he saw was white. He quickly looked around and saw a lot of bookshelves, all full of books. For some reason, probably due to what he had experienced so far, he's not surprised to see many of those bookshelves are floating mid-air.

"Ah, I thought there's a chance that your consciousness might slip in here." Philip appeared from behind one of the bookshelves.

"Am I in another world?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"You are inside the Gaia Library of this world. All these books you see are information, or memories of this world. Through them, you can literally know everything there is about this world. Whether is it about the weight of your next door neighbor, the credit card number of your someone you just met, or even the dirties secret held by the current head of Mafia, as long as you use the correct keywords, you can find it." Philip answered.

"How did I get here? And if what you said is true, how come I cannot even touch the books?" Harry said as he waved his hand through several books.

"You are not fully here yet. Only 40% of your consciousness is in sync with this place. You can do searching, but no touching or reading without being 100% in sync. As for how you get here, they managed to copy this ability of mine into you. I don't know how they do it, yet, but I'll probably find out when I have time to do a search. Even then, it might be too complicated for you to understand." Philip explained.

"How do I get out of here?"

"Just think of getting out and back to your own physical body. But before that, I want to tell you a few other things while we are here. Chances are, since you are already unconscious, at least in the physical world, so you won't faint again if you get another shocking surprise." A grin formed on Philip's face.

"_What now?_" Harry thought.

"After you fainted, we have a closer inspection of the bike and train. We found Gaia Memories like the ones Shotaro and I used, and a new one called the Lightning Memory. We also discovered two boomerang-like blade weapons, which I believe is meant for you." Philip told Harry as he produced a short, green rectangular stick. "This, is what a Gaia Memory is."

Harry took the stick as Philip offered it to him. A strange image of the alphabet 'C' was printed on it.

"That one is called Cyclone. In my world, there are many Memory users. Gaia Memories grant users special abilities and powers. Those that use it with out a device called Memory Driver are called Dopants. They tend to go crazy due to the addictive influences of the Memories. Then there are people like us who use Memory Drivers to prevent that from happening, yet still gain their powers. That's how Shotaro and I become Kamen Rider W."

"And you are saying I can do that too?" Harry asked, though he already expected what the answer will be.

"Yes. Now, I think it's time to return. Though before you go, let me tell you what to expect. While you are unconscious, the original Ryutaros and Kivat 3.2 took the liberty of getting you your other familiars. Momotaros' equivalent is a hot-headed, red-colored gorilla. Then a new Imagin called Sieg arrived, and from him, you got a silver swan that acts and speaks like royalty. Out of his curiosity, Ryutaros also got another Imagin touching you, resulting in a green elephant named Deneb that acts like a butler. Also, Wataru summoned the Armed Monsters, and from them, Kivat 3.2 got you a grayish-blue wolf, a blackish-green piranha, and a light-purple rhino. Don't worry, they can shrink themselves to a more suitable size, you won't be seeing live-sized elephants or rhinos." Philip said with a smile.

If Harry had looked worried, it's not because of the animals' sizes. Part of him just wanted to stay here forever. But even at his age, he knew running away won't help him with this problem. "Anything else I should know before we go back?"

"Nothing I can think of at the moment."

Harry opened his eyes again and found himself on board the Den-Liner. It wasn't long before he was introduced to his new "pets". After making sure he was alright, Tsukasa launched straight into the discussion of Harry's training. It was soon decided that Tsukasa, with his ability to visit the different worlds of different Kamen Riders and experiences of using multiple Riders' powers, will be in charge of overseeing his training. An outline of the training was mentioned as well. Basically, he will travel to each Rider's world and learn how to master their powers, along with other related-abilities like how to control his altered human-enhanced strength from Minami Kotaro, how to drive the Lightning-Liner from the Den-Liner crew, and how to use the Gaia Library from Philip.

It had been a tiring year. At first, Harry was very afraid, but eventually, he started to enjoy himself a little. Being pushed and bullied for the most of his life, being strong, fast and powerful was something Harry never thought would have happen. But now it did. He mastered Kamen Rider Kuuga's skill to turn ordinary items into powerful weapons, which to Harry, is quite similar to magic. (_His favorite trick is to turn his wand into the Dragon Rod while in Kuuga's Dragon From_). He learned to be move at high speed using Clock Up of Kamen Rider Kabuto. He also learnt non-fighting skills such as playing instruments when he's in the World of Hibiki. (_Usually after he finished training with Kamen Rider Hibiki using instruments that actually are weapons_), and picked up photography from Tsukasa. (_Almost everyone agrees that Harry's photos are better than Tsukasa's, much to Tsukasa's chargin_). But what made him enjoyed his training most is that for the first time in his life, there are people who actually care for him and be there for him when he needed a friend. Wataru and Asumu, being young children themselves, were able to comfort Harry when he felt pressured, for they too understand what the wizard is going through. Hana and Natsumi were like elder sisters to him, with Kiva-la sometimes acting like a cheeky sister as well. Tsukasa and Shotaro acted like, to Harry at least, elder brothers who like to act cool, while Philip as an eccentric cousin, and Daiki as a prankster brother. (_That man sure knows how to pick locks and look for hidden items._) Yuusuke, Ryotaro and Kotaro constantly gave him words of encouragement and inspiration, and the Imagins… Let's just say that watching the interactions between the Imagins and his familiars is very much like watching a comedy.

Eventually, the year came to an end. Having mastered the skills of more than 20 Riders, it was time to leave.

"Well Harry, it's time for you to return. Say your goodbyes and we will leave whenever you are ready." Natsumi said to Harry.

Harry looked at the crowd on board the Den-Liner. Several other Kamen Riders were here to send him off as well.

"Remember Harry, though we will not be by your side physically, every Kamen Rider will be together with you in spirit as you battle against evil." Kamen Rider Ichigo, the Rider with the most experience, said.

"We will all miss you Harry. We will not forget the time you spent with us." Asumu said.

"My friend, train this young man well. Make him a man with strength that makes even us weep." Kintaros said to his equivalent.

"I know we will meet again some day, and I am looking forward to that day," Shotaro said, trying to put on a hardboiled pose.

"Bye guys. I will miss you all." Harry said as he looked at his friends for one more time before closing the door of Hikari Studio. As soon as he told Tsukasa he's ready, Tsukasa released a chain and unveiled a wall scroll with an image of a castle with a lake.

"Just a few more words Harry. The current time of your world is one week after your kidnapping. Daiki and I had pulled some strings to cover up what really happened. Official records will now claim that due to debt and illegal business, Vernon Dursley offended the Mafia, which results in the Mafia seeking revenge and murdered the Dursleys. You survived the attack, but was unconscious when the police found you. Due to shock, you were in a coma at the hospital." Tsukasa told him.

"A coma which you will wake up from very soon." Daiki continued with a grin. "With Philip's help, we managed to modify and use the Dummy Memory to make a living, unconscious replica of you. All that's left to do now is to get rid of the replica, and you will take 'his' place. After you 'woke up' doctors will no doubt have you remain in the hospital for a few more days to make sure you are alright. If everything goes as planned, you will stay at the hospital until the day you go to that magic school."

Everything went exactly as Tsukasa and Daiki had told him. On the day he's supposed to go to Hogwarts, Natsumi turned up and pretended to be his guardian to sign the forms so the hospital can discharge him. Then Yuusuke took him to the station. Bidding his friends farewell, Harry turned and looked forward to the start of his new adventure.

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief. So the boy can still be used. He had been frustrated when his sources told him that Harry Potter was in coma. He had seen the boy himself and to his confusion and frustration, the boy cannot be revived by magic! But now that Harry is at the station, waiting to come to Hogwarts, the problem had settled itself. Although there is the question of who is the 'guardian' who took Harry out from the hospital, it can be ignored as long as he can manipulate and control the Boy-Who-Lived once he arrived.

No one, especially not Trawleney, told the Headmaster that a Kamen Rider is not someone who will let his or her life be controlled by someone else.

Harry had arrived at the train station one hour earlier before the train would leave for Hogwarts. Even though Hagrid had forgot to inform him how he is suppose to reach Platform 9&3/4, with the skills he picked up, he eventually discovered the entrance, after carefully and slowly investigating the barrier between Platfrom 9 and Platform 10. Ignoring the weird looks he got due to his owl Hedwig, Harry decided to buy himself a quick lunch when he suddenly felt something.

"Kivat, do you sense anything unusual?" Harry whispered into his jacket as he pretended to be looking for something among the pockets.

"Ah, a hybrid of a Golgom mutant and a Dopant. Let's go!" the bat replied. Looking around and making sure no one's looking at him, he quietly called out, "Ryutaros."

A purple Chinese dragon appeared in front of him. Though he was very visible to Harry, he cannot be seen by anyone else that he doesn't want them to see.

"Ryutaros, take care of Hedwig for me. I will be right back." He told the dragon and ran off to fight his first battle.

With Kivat's guidance and his own instincts, he eventually found his enemies. A group of ShockerTroopers were pouring gasoline around the area. Leading them is a bright orange, scaly-looking monster.

"Hurry up! I want to torch this place and watch it burn to the ground with those puny humans in it!" It ordered.

"YIIIII!" the minions replied and saluted. They were about to pour more of the flammable liquid when they suddenly heard a voice announcing "Lightning", immediately followed by two electric charged boomerang weapons that charged towards them.

"Arg!" the monster stumbled backwards upon impact, while the minions that got hit disintegrated. "Show yourself! Who dares to disturb the great plans of Neo-Shocker?"

Instead of an answer, Harry called out another name while hiding. "Meteor-Cycle."

A bike came from behind the monster and knocked it to the ground once more. It stopped right in front of the place where the gasoline had been poured and started draining the liquid into itself.

"Now we can fight with less risk. Should I call you Magma Dopant, or Lava Mutant?" Harry said as he walked out of his hiding place, with a red device on his abdomen.

"So, you want to be first among the humans to experience Hell?" the monster asked, evidently thinking someone of Harry's size and age couldn't be a threat.

"You are the one who's going to burn in Hell." Harry said as he held out a silver Gaia Memory in his left hand, and a red one in his right.

"Heat." "Metal."

"Henshin!"

Harry placed the USB-like Memories into the W-Driver at his abdomen and activated the device. Immediately after that, a half-red, half-silver Kamen Rider stood at where Harry was standing a few seconds ago.

"Kamen Rider! Die!" The monster growled and starts firing fireballs at Kamen Rider W. Without any difficulty, Harry/W swung his staff and deflected every fireball back to the monster.

"Think you are hot eh? Try the power of Heat!" W shouted as he charged up Heat energy into his right fist and delivered the punch straight into the monster's head. The monster's growled in pain as he fell backwards, again.

"Finish him off! The noise had attracted people and they are coming!" Kivat contacted Harry mentally.

"My thoughts exactly." Harry replied as he switched the Memories in his Driver.

"Luna!" "Trigger!"

After activating the Driver again, Kamen Rider W's colour is now yellow on the right side, and blue on the left. He is also now equipped with a gun.

"Maximum Drive!"

"Trigger Full Burst!"

Multiple blue and gold energy bolts homed in and hit the monster in the middle. A few seconds of continuous shots later, the monster exploded. Making sure no other enemy was present, W reverted back into Harry and immediately left before he is found by the security personnel who are rushing towards the source of the explosion.

"Good job Harry!" Kivat praised as he hid inside Harry's jacket. "Now hurry and get to the platform!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It didn't take long before Harry entered Platform 9 and 3/4. Many witches and wizards are already there, some of them already in their robes. Some of them were talking to their friends, while some were saying goodbyes to their families.

"Ooh, I want those hats. Harry, can I possess you when you wear yours?" Ryuutaros asked enthusiastically.

"We'll see," Harry thought in his mind as he moved towards the compartment where the luggage is placed in.

"Hey there, need a hand with that trunk?" A red-haired wizard asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm alright," Harry replied as he easily stored away his heavy trunk.

"You're pretty strong for someone your size, or is the trunk enchanted?" the wizard asked curiously.

"Oh, I've been working out for a year," Harry replied.

A whistle was blown, signaling that the train is about to depart. "Well, I'll see you around at Hogwarts. The name's Fred Weasley. Ask anyone from second year onwards, and they will tell you about me and my twin George. We are quite famous." Fred said with a grin before leaving.

"He looks like a fun person to be around with," Harry said mentally to his familiars.

"Still, you mustn't let your guard down. For all we know, given your history in this world, you might have lots of other enemies that are not from Neo-Shocker." Kivat replied.

"Kivat, you are a very paranoid bat." Harry commented as he got onto the train.

"Just because I am paranoid, doesn't mean I couldn't be right."

Harry soon found an empty compartment in the last car and went inside. Immediately after he locked the door, Kivat and the Fang Memory came out from his cloak and his other familiars materializes. Due to lack of space, they had taken a much smaller form than normal.

"Wow, this is so different than the Den-liner or the Lightning-Liner!" Ryuutaros exclaimed as he looked at the scene outside the window.

"Hey Harry! I heard some of the students saying there're snacks on this train! I want them!" Momotaros asked loudly.

Harry just smiled and told Momotaros to be patient. Then he simply let them do whatever they wished, as long as no one else is disturbed. Cue scenery drawing, coffee-drinking, sleeping, arguing, game of chess and 'discussions'. (Sieg and Urataros were debating on whether acting like a gentleman or a flirt is the better way for Harry to find girlfriends.)

Suddenly, Fang gave a small roar, followed by Garulu looking away from his chess pieces and twitching his nose. "It seems the gorilla is about to have what he wants." The wolf said.

"Magic snacks!" Momotaros exclaimed as he was about to possess Harry, but was stopped by Urataros.

"Sempai, just wait until Harry buys them. Plus, the sight of Harry eating the way you eat is not something pleasant."

"Are you saying I eat like a pig?"

"No, I'm calling you a glutton."

"What's a glutton?"

Harry hid a grin and told them to become invisible as he opened the door. When the trolley arrived, he bought some of every snack available. As soon as the door is closed again, a loud "Itadakimasu!" is heard, and cue snacks unwrapping and arguments over who gets to eat the first bean from the 'Bertie-Bolts Every Flavour Beans' package.

"Kivat, alert me when we are almost there. I'm going to read." Harry said to his bat familiar after he had his share of the snacks.

"Enjoy yourself in the Gaia Library," Kivat replied as Harry's consciousness went out of his physical body.

_Inside the Gaia Library…_

"Hmm, I wonder if it's considered cheating if I access this place for my assignments?"

* * *

It was already late in the evening when they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Hello there Harry! How are yer?" Hagrid asked as the huge man spotted him.

"I'm fine, thanks." Harry answered.

Hagrid brought his voice to a whisper. "Heard yer in coma, thanks to blasted Dursley and his illegal businesses."

"Everything's fine Hagrid, don't worry." Harry assured him as he got onto a boat. As they moved silently towards the castle, Harry called for a discussion within his mind.

"Guys, I did some reading about what first years should expect, and it seems they have this magic hat that looks into your mind and sort you into the place where it thinks best suits you. I need you guys block the memories of me being a Rider when it's my turn, ok?"

"You can count on us Harry!"

The first-years were greeted by Professor McGonagall, who instructed them to wait, and gave a short briefing on discipline. Beside Harry, a girl with brown hair was talking about the spells she learnt over the summer.

A short time had passed before Prof. McGonagall returned and instructed them to enter the castle. The sight that greeted Harry and his familiars was amazing. Candles were floating in mid-air, and the ceiling was enchanted to be the same as the weather outside. (The girl was telling other about the ceiling and how she read it from a book, which is the same method that Harry found out, albeit via a very different book.)

The Sorting proceeded without trouble. There's a boy who left without taking off the Sorting Hat (Gryffindor); another red-head who Harry believed is the younger brother of Fred Weasley whom he met earlier (Gryffindor); a haughty looking blonde (Slytherin), and many others. Eventually, Prof. McGonagall announced, "Potter, Harry."

Amidst the whispers that started from hearing his name, the young wizard/Kamen Rider walked calmly to the hat and put it on.

"Hmm, difficult indeed. Yes, I see plenty of courage, but there's cunning as well. Oh, you have lots of loyalty too, to those who you think deserve them. Ah, you are full of confidence and determination to excel, and I see you have a strict moral code too. You would do almost anything to achieve your goals, but not at the cost of others. And what's this? Are you concealing something?"

The moment the Sorting Hat reached that certain part of Harry's mind, Ryuutaros possessed Harry, giving the Hat images of childish pictures.

"Ah, just some old memories," the Hat thought, obviously thinking that it was Harry's childhood memory it just witnessed.

"Now, where to put you?"

"How about the House my parents went to?" Harry suggested.

"Hmm, that's a good choice. Very well then, GRYFFINDOR!"

The Sorting was completed eventually and dinner was served. As they ate, Dumbledore observed Harry.

"_Strange, he does not seem like a person who had been mistreated and downtrodden. He is quite healthy as well. He gives and aura of strength and confidence. Looks like he will be harder to manipulate than I thought_," Dumbledore thought to himself.

At the table, Fred and George Weasley approached Harry.

"Well well, who,"

"Do we have here?"

"Fred," Harry pointed at one of them, "and George?" he pointed at the other twin.

"Nope, he's Gred,"

"And he's Forge."

Harry laughed. "And I'm Porry Hatter."

"Good one! That's the first time said something like that to us when we said that!" One of the twins said as he slapped Harry's back.

Dinner was quite enjoyable as Harry introduced talked to some of his housemates. Harry tried his best to remember their names. There's Ron Weasley, the younger brother of Fred and George; Percy, Gryffindor's prefect and the eldest Weasley still at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, the brown-haired girl whom Harry heard talking about books before the Sorting; Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, etc.

Harry had just finished dessert when Kivat sent him a mental message.

"Lightning Liner detected some disturbance in London. Let's go!"

Harry excused himself and asked for directions to the bathroom. (In case he needs to explain his leaving from the Great Hall in a hurry.) As soon he found a window, a bullet train sped past and stopped, with a door open for Harry.

Harry pressed some buttons on the train to find out what happened. The Lightning-Liner equipment had picked up a radio broadcast that reports of an attack in a shopping district. Weird masked men and a humanoid machine equip with guns were wrecking havoc and local police force were at wits' ends. Harry immediately set his destination and changed out of his wizard's robe. (Can't have the magical community find out and suspect something, can we?)

_London…_

"Sir! The army is on their way!" a police officer informed his chief.

"Good! Make sure every civilian is evacuated! And," before the police chief finished his sentence, a loud "VROOM" appeared from nowhere, followed a bike flying above their heads and into the area which they had blocked off.

"Hey! You can't go in there. Get out now!"

The rider ignored his orders and rode away. It didn't take long before Harry found his targets. The masked men mentioned on radio turned out to be Crisis Troopers. And the monster: a Fangire with Crisis robotic implants.

"LIGHTNING."

Harry inserted the Lighting Memory into his boomerang and sped towards the Crisis Troopers. Within seconds, Harry had slashed and hacked every single foot soldier there is, leaving only the cyborg-Fangire in front of him.

The Fangire growled at the newcomer. It couldn't see the rider's face, for his helmet had blocked his appearance. But it doesn't matter to it: it will drain this stupid human who dare oppose a Fangire.

"Let me guess what you're thinking. I'm a human, and you're gonna eat me." Harry said as he dismounted the Meteor-Cycle. "If that is the case, then sorry, you're wrong. Kivat!"

"Alright. Let's go! BITE!" Harry took Kivat with his right hand and let it bit his left hand. Chains appeared around his waist and turned into a red belt.

"Henshin!"

Harry placed Kivat upside down onto the belt. As soon as he did that, a layer of glass covered Harry's body, and then shattered. Where Harry Potter had stood a few seconds ago, now stand Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Die!" The Fangire-cyborg fired a barrage of bullets at Kiva. Kiva quickly leapt into the air to avoid getting shot and delivered a downwards punch to the Fangire. The Fangire stumbled backwards and tried to aim at Kiva again, only have Kiva deliver several kicks at it. Kiva kept on attacking and hit the Fangire's arms away whenever it tried to use its guns. He was about to deliver another punch to the face when something hit his chest from below and exploded.

"Argh!" Kiva winced in pain as the explosion blown him away. As he stood up, he noticed the grenade launchers from the Fangire's feet.

"Do you think Crisis will only use guns as upgrades?" A new voice asked. Kiva/Harry looked upwards and saw an android wearing leather.

"Gatenzone!"

"Kamen Rider, the grenades are actually to be used against the humans' armed vehicles. But seeing that you are a bigger threat at the moment, it's only proper that we blow you to pieces now!" Gatenzone waved his hand, and the Fangire's guns turned into rocket launchers. It fired more grenades at Kiva. Kiva quickly leapt away, but 2 still managed to hit him.

"This is your grave, Kamen Rider!" Gatenzone shouted as Kiva lay upon the ground, struggling to get up. The Fangire-cyborg let out a shrill laugh. "Don't' drain him. I want to present his head as a trophy." Gatenzone ordered the cyborg before he disappeared.

The Fangire-cyborg took aim. It was about to fire when Kiva noticed it was standing on a manhole cover and quickly drew his wand. (A/N: Go along with me alright? Since Harry's still a wizard, his wand is with him even after he henshin)

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The manhole cover swiftly rose into the air, making the Fangire fell and miss its shot. Harry/Kiva then directed the heavy object to fall straight onto the Fangire. It gave Kiva just enough time to regain his footing.

"Meteor-Cycle!"

Upon his summon, the bike rammed into the Fangire from behind and sent it crashing into a wall as Kiva prepared his final attack.

"Wake Up!" Kivat exclaimed as Kiva used the Wake Up Fuestle.

The chains covering Kiva's right leg disappeared, and so do the clouds, revealing a crescent moon. Kiva leapt into the air and went straight towards the Fangire-cyborg, executing the Darkness Moon Break.

"GARH!" The Fangire-cyborg shattered into tiny pieces as Kiva's Rider Kick hit it, moments after a bat-shaped crater appeared on the wall which it was slammed into.

_With the police force…_

The police chief was speaking to the army captain about the current situation when another object, this time a larger one, flew past their heads.

"What in the world is that?"

_Back to Kiva/Harry…_

Castle Doran landed and consumed the Life Energy of the defeated Fangire.

"He doesn't taste well after being implemented with those cybernetics, does he?" Kiva commented as Doran gave a grunt of disgust. "Well, mission accomplished. Let's go back to Hogwarts." Kiva powered down back into Harry and looked at his watch. "Right, the fight took longer than I expected. Another train trip is in order."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry and his familiars returned to Hogwarts just in time to hear Dumbledore's speech and warning about the third floor corridor.

"Harry, I don't like the way that man is starring at you. He's looking at you as if you're his mortal enemy," Bashaa told him. Harry looked from the corner of his eye and spotted a figure with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.

"That's Professor Severus Snape, the Potions master. I overheard the students talking about him during the feast. It seems that he is very prejudiced towards anyone not in Slytherin." Deneb added.

"And he gets away with that, how?" Harry asked in his mind.

"No idea. I didn't manage to hear the rest of the conversation before we were being summoned by the Liner."

"Well, we'll see if this teacher is as bad as they say. If he does try to do anything to me…"

"I will show him my Hissatsu Wazza!" Momotaros exclaimed loudly.

"Sempai, just because other students can't hear you, doesn't mean we're deaf," Urataros said.

Momotaros was about to say something when Harry silenced them. Dumbledore then waved his wand and the singing to the school song started.

After the song, the students were led to their dorm. After passing through several moving staircases and hidden passageways, their route was interrupted by floating walking sticks, who thrown themselves at Percy when he got closer.

"Peeves, the poltergeist." The prefect whispered to the first years. "Peeves, show yourself!"

A rude sound answered, before a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared.

"Peeves, leave now or the Bloody Baron will hear about this!" Percy barked. The poltergeist, however, ignored him.

"Ickle Firsties! What fun!" the poltergeist cackled and swooped at them, but quickly stopped mid-air when he's nearing Harry.

A large, blue wolf, invisible to all but Harry and Peeves, stood in front of him, growling and showing off its teeth. Even though Peeves couldn't tell exactly what sort of creature the wolf is, he somehow knew that this creature is capable of harming him. Making another rude sound at Percy, who was again, threatening to tell Slytherin's residential ghost, and dropping the walking sticks on Neville, he promptly left the Gryffindors alone.

"_Is that necessary, Garulu?_" Harry asked mentally.

"_Just a bit of a warning, in case there's spirits here who want to harm you," _Garulu replied.

_Later that night, in Gryffindor common room…_

"Child, as much as we understand that you like the school song, it is annoying to hear you singing it over and over again, especially when you change the tune to fit your dancing! I demand that you stop it at once!" Sieg complained as a Ryuutaros-possessed Harry danced for what seemed to be the tenth time.

"Aww, but I have already limit my movements and my voice because Harry doesn't want me to bother the other residents. At least let me do it more times to compensate. Plus, Harry's not complaining." Ryuutaros replied without stopping his dance.

"That's because Harry's consciousness slipped into the Gaia Library before he lets you take over his physical body. Now let his body rest, he has a busy day tomorrow." Kivat said from above the fireplace.

"Fine," Ryuutaros-Harry stopped reluctantly. "But next time when Harry decides to use Den-O, I'm fighting."

Whispers and stares followed Harry the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring.

"I wish they would stop doing that," Harry said to Ron when they are walking to their class.

"Well, you are the Boy-Who-Lived; they grew up with the story of you being the only one who survived a direct attack from You-Know-Who and vanquished him," Ron replied.

"Famous for doing something that I have no idea how I did it," Harry said quietly as he led Ron to their classroom. With all these moving staircases, disappearing doors and minor traps and such, Harry wondered why they didn't have a map for the first years. He only knew the way because he had done a search in the Gaia Library.

The classes themselves were quite interesting, well, at least some of them. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only subject at Hogwarts to be taught by a ghost: Professor Binns. As the ghost teacher drone on and on about historical facts, a few who managed to stay awake, like Hermione Granger, took notes, while most simply dozed off. Harry found it more productive to pretend to be asleep, while in reality give himself lessons through the information he found in the Gaia Library.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

"_Shame, it would be fun to have puppies and kittens running around in the Lightning Liner,_" Ryuutaros mused.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger and Harry, who had practiced some of the basic spells during his Kamen Rider training, had made any difference to their matches. Professor McGonagall showed the class how they had gone all silver and pointy and gave them a rare smile.

Harry was quite looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. This earned the professor the nickname 'Garlic Hat' from Momotaros, despite Kintaros and Urataros telling him that a turban is different from a hat.

Friday was an important day for Harry and his familiars, for it was the day Harry learnt about the dangers and ill-intentions towards him that are not from Neo Shocker.

Said ill-intentions and dangers first came from the double Potions with Slytherin. Upon Kivat's suggestion, all of Harry's familiar were to accompany him to Potions.

"Ah, and I think you should have the DiendDriver and your cards, especially the Invisible Attack Ride card the RioTrooper card in your robe pocket, in case you need a quick distraction and getaway." The bat continued to suggest.

"Kivat, just because I might need to watch my back when it comes to the Slytherins and Snape, doesn't mean I should treat them as potential Shocker kaijins." Harry shook his head at his companion's comment.

The dungeons in which Potions were held, which were colder and creepier, even without the pickled animals floating in glass jar.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_." The Slytherins, especially Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, sniggered.

After taking the roll call, Snape began his speech.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

As Harry stood up to answer, he established direct eye-contact with Snape, and soon felt an intrusion onto his mind. Sensing the threat, his familiars, invisible to others as usual, except for Kivat and Fang Memory who were under his robes, reacted immediately. Kintaros instantly possessed Harry.

_Inside Harry's mind…_

Snape had just finished seeing Harry's memory of the day's breakfast when suddenly the images faded and he found himself in vast emptiness. He had barely registered this sudden change of events when a loud stomping sound approached him from behind. He turned around with caution and looked.

In front of him stood Harry Potter, one who is as large as Rubeus Hagrid. He was wearing a strange yellow robe, with a huge battleaxe in his hand. Snape was trying to figure out how he should react when the large Harry Potter popped his neck and said in a deep voice, "Leave, or you will weep!" Snape didn't even manage to reply as the large Harry swung his axe downwards towards him.

_Back in the dungeons…_

Snape stumbled backwards slightly as he returned from Harry's mindscape.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Snape swore mentally.

"Draught of the Living Dead, sir." Harry answered calmly. The mental attack had shocked him, but he quickly recovered and pretended that he wasn't aware of what had happened.

Deciding to attempt a second try, Snape asked another question. "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry looked above slightly, avoiding eye contact while giving his classmates the impression that he's trying to remember the answer.

Ignoring Hermione's quivering hand, Snape barked, "Look at me while I'm speaking to you Potter!"

"_That's it! I had it! Attack attack attack!" _Momotaros growled.

"_Harry, time for a mental counterattack!" _Bashaa exclaimed as he, Momotaros and Deneb possessed Harry at the same time.

"Inside the stomach of a goat, sir." Harry answered as he looked straight into those cold, black eyes.

_Inside Harry's mindspace again…_

"What sort of defence is this? Curse you Potter!" Snape swore as he was trying his best to swim away from a school of green piranha. The wizard thought of exiting Harry's mind, but his pride refused to let him do so. He will not allow a first year, especially Potter, to best him like this.

Snape had just thought of a possible counterattack when a green shark came from beneath and swallow him whole.

"Damn you Potter!" the Potions master swore as darkness engulf him. He was about to pulled himself out of Harry's mind when a hard object hit him on the side of his head. The darkness faded, and Snape saw it was a shitake mushroom the size of a chair. He then realised that he was inside a cauldron of water and was surrounded by many other gigantic shitake mushrooms and different vegetables. In front of him is a monstrous elephant, with an enormous ladle in its trunk.

"Time to cook!" the elephant spoke and started stirring the water. Due to the rapid stirring, Snape became trapped in a whirlpool, with mushrooms constantly crashing into him. As if the day wasn't bad enough for him, the water's temperature is getting higher and higher.

"Curses!" Snape closed his eyes as he tried hard to focus his mind. After a short while, the crashing and heating stopped, and Snape thought he had returned to the dungeons, only to find himself in vast emptiness again.

"THUM!"

A red King Kong landed in front of him, shaking the ground due to its weight and sending Snape falling.

Thumping its chest and barring its teeth at the invader, it is obvious that the gorilla was not a happy beast.

"O re, sanjou!"

The crimson King Kong raised its arm and delivered a heavy punch straight towards Snape…

_Back in the dungeons…_

Snape gave a small yell as his mind was forced out from Harry's, stumbling backwards and falling towards the writing board.

"Potter! What the **** are those suppose to be?"

Harry quickly put on a confused expression. "The correct answers, sir. I merely answered the questions you asked."

The rest of the class were both confused and worried. Hermione was sure that Harry had given the correct answers, so why is Professor Snape so angry that he used swear-words in front of the entire class? The Slytherins, on the other hand, were asking themselves another question. Their Head of House must be trying to do something to Potter, but Potter somehow managed to defend himself _and _counterattack. _How _did he do that? Maybe it had something to do with his encounter with the Dark Lord…

Quickly taking a swig of potion to relief him of his headache, Snape ponder what he should do. If he demanded Potter to tell him about what had happened, then he will be admitting that he had performed illegal Legilimency on students. No, he should tell this incident to Dumbledore straight away.

"Class dismissed! Now get out!"

Confused and slightly scared, the first years hastily packed their belongings and leave.

"Blimey, what did you do Harry to make him act that way?" Ron asked as soon as the Slytherins were out of earshot. The other Gryffindors were curious as well.

"I only answered his questions! And I'm sure I gave the correct answers. ("You did." Hermione said) I didn't do anything to give him that sudden headache!" Harry told his classmates, which is partially true. After all, the ones who attacked him are his familiars, not himself.

News of what occurred in first years' Potions soon spread to the rest of the students. Slytherins were staring at him with dislike, while students from other Houses got even more curious about the Boy-Who-Lived.

"So, I heard that Gryffindor lost no points in your first Potions this year," Fred said, after confirming the news with Harry, Ron and a few other first years.

"Harry, I salute you for making this small miracle happen." George said as he gave a mock salute, followed by his twin. "Usually, we would prank the Slytherins newbies after Gryffindor's first Potions as payback, but seeing this had happened, we wouldn't be doing that."

"Really, Fred and George Weasley, not pranking?" Ron, and few other seniors, looked at them sceptically.

"We will be doing something different." Fred began.

"Yes, this 'miracle' calls for a celebration." George continued.

"Instead of first years,"

"We will be using potions-based ideas,"

"To prank their entire House!" the twin said together, earning claps from fellow Gryffindors, and a frown from Hermione Granger.

"You will lose points for that! All those points that Harry and I got from our classes will be lost!"

"Well, you and Harry could always get them back," Ron suggested casually, which annoyed the witch even more. She was about to argue when Percy came along and disbanded them, telling them that they were blocking the corridor.

* * *

The date of flying lessons for first years was soon announced. Even though Harry had done some flying during his Kamen Rider training, he was still looking forward to learn to fly with a broomstick.

"Malfoy's been boasting about how he had many close shaves with the Muggle vehicles, what was it called again, lehicopters?" Ron said as he, Harry and the other first years talked about flying.

"I think you meant 'helicopters' Ron. Yeah, I think it is all talk as well, otherwise he's admitting that he broke the Statute of Secrecy numerous times." Harry replied.

Flying is something that one can't learn from a book, not that it stopped Hermione from trying. Harry also thought about searching for information on broomsticks and flying, but decided to do that after he had his lesson. He doesn't want to spoil the surprise.

The flying lessons took place in the Quidditch pitch, and was taught by Madam Hooch, a woman with hawk-like features. On the day of the lessons, each student was assigned with a broomstick.

"Now, I want you all to place your hand above your brooms, and said 'Up!' loudly and clearly," Madam Hooch instructed.

"UP!"

Harry's broom went straight into his hand. He was one of the few who succeeded on their first try. Malfoy got it the first time as well, but when he tried to mount it, he was told that he was doing it wrong. Ron got his broom up in his third try, while it took Hermione longer than most Gryffindors. Neville's simply rolled on the ground, until he took a deep breath and practically shouted at the top of his voice at the broomstick before it left the ground.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry quickly casted the spell, preventing Neville's fall by a few inches. After slowing letting Neville onto the ground again, Madam Hooch went to check on him.

"He's in shock," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear. And Mr. Potter, ten points for your quick action."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, shaking, walked off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"What's so funny Malfoy?" Harry turned and asked in an irritated voice.

"Why, Potter, were you hoping to rescue falling girls instead of crybabies?" Malfoy sneered as he picked something up from the grass. "Look, it's that stupid thing Longbottom received from his gran."

Malfoy was holding Neville's Remembrall, a spherical object that turns bright red when the user forgets something.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Ron demanded, with other Gryffindor boys behind him, looking they were about to fight.

"No, I think I'll leave it up a tree for Longbottom to find," Malfoy grinned as he leapt onto his broomstick and took off. He _could_ fly well.

"Afraid to fly, Potter? Scared to end up worse than the big lump?" Malfoy taunted.

Blood pounded in Harry's ears. He reached for his broomstick, only to be stopped by Hermione.

"Harry, you will get us all into trouble! Madam Hooch…" Hermione paused as Harry gave her a slight glare. Harry then turned towards Malfoy again. He took note of the height which the blonde is currently at, and dropped his broomstick.

"Fine Hermione, I won't fly after him," Harry said, shocking others Gryffindor, who had expected the Boy-Who-Lived to take action. "But I'm not letting him get away either!"

Utilizing his full abilities as an enhanced human, Harry suddenly sprinted at Malfoy's direction and made a great jump towards the blonde, with his right leg sticking out. While in mid-air, he inserted a card into the DecaDriver which he summoned before making the jump.

"Attack Ride. CLOCK UP."

Whenever Harry uses a Rider ability without fully henshin, the ability's effects were halved, which in this case means that Harry was moving at half the speed of what he could have if he had become Kabuto instead. Still, it was already more than enough to let him reach Malfoy without the wizard evading him.

Moments later, the rest of the first years saw that Harry was on the ground again, and that Malfoy was try to steady himself.

"Ha! You missed Potter! Anymore flashy moves left?" Malfoy taunted, despite seconds ago he had really feared Potter will kick him off his broom.

"I don't need more moves, I got what I wanted." Harry smiled back, showing him the Remembrall. Malfoy's jaw dropped as he realised that his hand was empty. Harry never intended to kick the boy off and let him fall; he just thought he could frighten Malfoy to stop picking on Gryffindor, at least for a while.

"DRACO MALFOY! I thought I warned you not to fly before I return! I shall speak to your Head of House about this! And twenty points from Slytherin!" Madam Hooch barked as she ran towards them. "Get down here immediately!" Harry controlled his urge to smile widely as Malfoy landed with a sulk, with Madam Hooch continuing her scolding.

"Potter tried to murder Draco just now!" shouted Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. Obviously, she's thinking of dragging Gryffindor along for the punishment as well.

"No he didn't! He's only trying to take back Neville's belonging which Malfoy stole!" Parvati Patil countered. It soon escalated to a shouting match between Slytherin and Gryffindor until Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"ENOUGH! Ms. Parkinson, do you have any evidence to back up such an accusation?" Madam Hooch enquired.

"We all witness it! Potter tried to kick Malfoy off his broom moments before you arrived!" Parkinson answered.

"Are you suggesting that Mr. Potter here attempted to kick Mr. Malfoy from the ground? If said attack did occurred just before I return, where is his broomstick?" Madam Hooch thought the girl had meant that Harry flew after Malfoy and attacked him.

"Harry simply jumped off the ground, he didn't fly!" Dean spoke out, clearly impressed by Harry's feat. The Flying Instructor starred at him.

"Are you saying, Mr. Thomas, that a ten year old boy simply jumped that much of a distance into the air, and landed without injuring himself?"

"It's true!" Both Gryffindor and Slytherin exclaimed.

"I only did it to reclaim Neville's belonging. Malfoy took it and refused to give it back to us," Harry held out the Remembrall and explained.

"You were aiming a kick at him Potter!" a Slytherin shouted.

"Enough! I don't know what's with you lot, but no first year is capable of performing such magic that allows one to simply leap twenty feet into the air!"

"Rolanda, as much as I find it hard to believe as you do, Mr. Potter here did perform such a feat. I witness it with my own eyes from my office." Professor McGonagall said as she arrived from behind.

It took a while for the Deputy Headmistress to be told the whole thing, thanks to occasional and loud interruptions from the students.

"I see. Rolanda, I'll leave Malfoy's punishment for you to decide in regards with his disobedience. As for you Mr. Potter, as much as I understand your intention, you had still risked the life of a fellow student." Professor McGonagall said. She continued as Harry opened his mouth to speak. "You said you miss him on purpose, but Mr. Malfoy would have been injured if you did _not _miss him. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor your action."

For some reason, Harry didn't mind losing those points. He just hoped that his fellow dorm mates weren't mad at him for that.

* * *

"Harry! That was amazing! What spell did you use?"

"Hey Harry! Do that again!"

"Harry! Can I ask you to be a Bludger for our Quidditch match against Slytherin?"

Once again, Harry found himself surrounded by curious fellow students. He slightly regretted pulling that stunt, for he found the constant attention annoying at sometimes. Still, Urataros pointed out that even if he had approached the problem with a different solution, given his fame as Boy-Who-Lived, they will act the way they are now. Slytherins will be pissed, Gryffindors will be happy, and Hermione Granger will have something to say about his actions.

"I can't believe this; you manage to lose points without disobeying a teacher!"

"Would you rather I let Malfoy off to hide, or even damage, Neville's belongings?" Harry asked.

"No, but you could leave it to Madam Hooch when she return." Hermione answered.

Harry wanted to argue, but decided against it. She was already quite annoyed; no point making her even more annoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Note: I do not speak French, so the French conversations will still be written in English, except they will be in __Italics and Underlined_. _Sorry for the inconveniences._

Albus Dumbledore was in his office, thinking of a certain Gryffindor. He must admit, he doesn't like the news he heard from Minerva and Severus. What sort of weird magic does Harry Potter currently possess? Is it actually these strange powers that the prophecy meant? He would very much like to talk to the boy and see if he can find some answers, but he had other important duties, such as his appointment with the Minister of Magic, who had asked to see him on a matter of great urgency.

"Good morning Cornelius. How can I be of service?" The headmaster greeted as Cornelius Fudge, a man with rumpled gray hair and an anxious expression stepped out of his fireplace. The Minister was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler.

"Good morning Albus. Sorry to bother you on a weekend, but I am desperate." The Minister replied as two other wizards stepped out of the fire. "I suppose you had heard about the attack that happened in Muggle London two weeks ago?"

"Their papers mentioned it, something about a terrorist attack. But since you bring it up here, I assume that's a cover story?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, and the Muggle Prime Minister thinks we wizards are behind it! Look at these!" Fudge exclaimed as he hurriedly pulled an envelope out of his pocket and took some photographs from it. Based on the fact that nothing moves inside the photographs, Dumbledore knew he was looking at Muggle photos. What he didn't know are the creatures he was looking at. A weird creature with Muggle weapons for limbs, and another weird armoured creature. Dumbledore looked at the other photos that showed the damages resulted from the two unknown beings.

"These devastations, I presume they are the results of the two battling one another?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually, from the Muggle we retrieve these pictures from, (we wiped his memory under the Muggle government's agreement), most of the damage you see is done by the first creature." Fudge pointed at the image of the being with limbs of weaponry. "Said Muggle was trapped underneath some buildings, so he couldn't see the whole fight, but he told of explosions. This," Dumbledore was shown a photo of a wall with a deep bat-shaped crater. "Is taken by one of ours. Right before he fainted due to his injuries, the Muggle said he witnessed the armoured one kicked the other creature into the wall and shattered it, leaving that mark behind!"

"And due to these capabilities of these two beings, the Muggles think they are magic." Dumbledore remarked.

"Well, I was hoping you can tell me what they are, Albus. The Muggle Prime Minister insists we are responsible! I tried to postpone meeting him, but now he's threatening to reveal our society to the Muggles if I don't give him an explanation!" Fudge said in a panic tone. "If word gets out, people might panic. They might think there's a new threat after You-Know-Who! Oh, this is not going to be …"

Dumbledore sighed in his mind as the man ranted on. Only a fool like Fudge would believe that threat. The Muggle Prime Minister knew well that he will not have any evidence to back his claim should he actually carry out the threat. It seemed that he would not be meeting Harry Potter soon.

_Somewhere in a warehouse in France…_

Fleur Delacour starred at the bars of the caged which she was imprisoned. It's been a week since she was kidnapped and locked up in this unknown location. She had put on a brave front against their kidnappers, but deep down, she was very afraid. Not only had the kidnappers managed to kidnap her right from her school, they even got to the Headmistress. Fleur remembered the shock when she found Madame Maxime, unconscious and bounded in chains, inside the cage when her captors pushed her in. Their captors had not revealed their intention, nor do they seem to be demanding ransom. The only thing she and her Headmistress were told was that more will be joining them.

"_I am here, alone and unarmed, as you demanded. Now show me my daughter!_" A voiced rang out in the darkness. Fleur recognised the voice. She quickly turned around as the lights went on and saw her mother.

"_Fleur!_" Apolline rushed towards the cage, only to find herself suddenly tied by a spider web-like substance as soon as she reaches her daughter.

"I won't exactly define 'alone' as being followed by Aurors, would you?" A female voice spoke from above. Both Fleur and Apolline looked upwards and saw a figure in white slowly descending slowly. "Your husband and his men fought well, I must say." She grinned as a creature with a human head, chest and torso attached to a spider's abdomen appeared from nowhere. It was followed by foot soldiers in skeleton outfits. Apolline's eyes widened with shock as she saw one of the foot soldiers carrying her unconscious husband.

"_What have you done to him?_" She demanded furiously.

"Now now, is that the way to speak to someone who reunited your family? Don't worry, none of them are dead; they serve us better alive." The woman in white laughed as the foot soldiers carried the wizards into a room while the spider creature. "I believe you are curious about how your daughter arrived here, no?"

As soon as she had spoken, a man in wizard robes entered the warehouse. Fleur gasped as she witness the man bowing to the woman in white. It was Professor Caché, the Deputy Headmaster of Beauxbatons.

"_You! How could you do this?_" Fleur screamed.

"_Gorgom and Neo-Shocker have so much to offer me. They can give me powers beyond your imagination, and all I have to do, is to deliver to them a few subjects._" The man replied with a smile. "_They were interested in using half-breeds like yourself for their experiments._"

"Silence." The woman in white commanded. "Let's not spoil the surprise for them shall we?"

_CRASH!_

"Surprise!" A new voice yelled out, followed by several of the foot soldiers being sent flying through the air. The woman and wizard turned and saw a figure wearing a helmet. His face was covered by the visor, but the woman in white knew who he is, or at least one of his identities.

"Kamen Rider! How did you find us?" The woman demanded, while the French wizard just stood there, confused by the turn of events.

"I got him to thank. I saw his wrist from the newspaper, during his announcement of the Headmistress gone missing." Harry pointed at the French wizard. The wizard pulled his sleeve and there it is: a small black rectangular mark. The Living Connector of a Dopant.

"Hmph! You got lucky, but it ends here! Kill him!" The woman ordered, and Harry soon found himself surrounded by Shocker foot soldiers, led by the Spider Mutant. "You, make sure he's dead, or I'll make sure of your death!" She threatened the French wizard before disappearing.

"I don't know who you are, but you heard the lady_._" The wizard said, in English, as he took out his Gaia Memory and activated it.

"CAMOUFLAGE." The wizard inserted the device into is wrist and turned into a humanoid chameleon.

"Then let me introduce myself. This is my card." Harry showed a card in his hand as the DecaDriver materialised around his waist. "Henshin!" Harry slid the card into the slot of his belt buckle and activated it.

"Kamen Ride. DECADE!"

Nine different symbols appeared around Harry and turned into transparent images of armoured figures. The figures merged into Harry, encasing him in armour. Then a flash of red light came out of the belt and became an illusion of cards which slammed into his new helmet, forming stripes on it. A yellow blink on the helmet then flashed, giving the armour a magenta colour and green eyepieces.

"KILL!" The spider monster snarled as it and the foot soldiers rushed towards Kamen Rider Decade. Decade quickly put two more cards into his buckle and readied his Ride Booker into Gun Mode.

"Attack Ride. ILLUSION!"

"Attack Ride. BLAST!"

Two duplicates of Decade appeared on both sides of the original, and the three fired at the incoming wave, knocking the Mutant and Dopant off their feet. The foot soldiers simply exploded into oblivion.

"_What are you?_" The Camouflage Dopant growled as he stood back up.

"Sorry, I don't understand French." Decade/Harry replied as he evaded a web shot by the Spider Mutant while his duplicates vanished. Changing his Ride Booker from Gun Mode to Sword Mode, he rolled towards his enemies, while evading another shot, and slashed at them as soon as he got back to his feet.

"_You bastard!_" The Dopant cursed as he used its ability to blend into the surrounding.

"Hey! Get back here!" Decade/Harry shouted after him as he continued his attacks on the Mutant. Suddenly, a long crimson tongue lashed at him from behind and wrapped tightly around his neck. The tongue then gave a jerk and sent the Kamen Rider falling onto his back. Knowing how fast Decade can be, the Spider Mutant quickly took the opportunity to immobilize him via his web. However, Decade was faster than the monster expected.

"Luckily I already anticipated such a situation," Decade said to himself, thinking about the information about his two enemies he had researched in the Gaia Library. He calmly used a card with an image of a blue-armoured figure with red-eyes.

"Form Ride. RX BIO-RIDER!"

Seconds before the spider web formed a cocoon around him, Harry/Decade, now in the form of Kamen Rider Black RX Bio-Rider, changed himself into a liquid-like state and 'leaked' out from the web prison. He then 'floated' in circles around the Spider Mutant, like a blue ghost. Feeling dizzy and irritated, the Mutant started firing his web everywhere. Just as Harry had planned, one of the webs hit the concealed Dopant.

"_Stupid creature!_" The Dopant cursed as he struggled, and failed, to remove the web sticking to him and slowing his movements. He drew his wand and started firing spells and curse, yet none of them hit the targets. The 'ghost' turned back into a Kamen Rider in front of him, in his left hand his blade and a card in his right.

"Final Attack Ride. RX!" the belt buckle announced as Bio-Rider/Decade activated the card placed into it. Harry gripped the sword tightly and delivered slashes in rapid succession. The Dopant assumed full visibility, and exploded.

"ARGH!" The wizard screamed in pain as the Gaia Memory was forcibly ejected from his body. The Memory then shattered into tiny pieces right before it fell to the ground. The wizard fell onto his face and lost consciousness as Harry turned back into Decade and turn his sight to the remaining enemy.

"Now it's your turn." He declared as he placed another card into his buckle.

"Final Attack Ride. DECADE!"

A deck of human-sized hologram cards appeared between Decade and his enemy. The Mutant's animalistic instincts told it to ran, and it followed them, but to no avail. Decade rushed through the holograms, and through each card he ran through, his sword glowed brighter and brighter in crimson. The moment he got close, Decade swiftly slashed through the monster, one from the sides and another from above to below. The monster barely made a sound before the Dimension Slash ended it life in a blazing explosion.

"It's alright. You are safe now," the Kamen Rider assured the two women as he approached them slowly. The two part-Veelas stared at their rescuer in shock and with a bit of fear.

"Who… who are you?" Apolline asked slowly as Decade tried to release her.

"Decade, Kamen Rider Decade." Harry replied as he broke the web holding her. "Go check on your husband and his men. I'll get your daughter out of the cage."

Apolline nodded and went into the room where the captured wizards were kept. Fleur stood back as Decade turned his weapon into Gun Mode again. A well-placed shot damaged the lock beyond repair and allowed the door to be opened easily. Fleur immediately rush out from her prison to join her parents while Decade freed her Headmistress.

"We will take care of her now," a voice said from behind. Decade turned and saw it was Monsieur Delacour.

"Are you and the others alright?" Harry/Decade asked.

"We are fine. Thank you for your help. One of my men had sent a message to our Ministry to request reinforcement." The wizard answered, not leaving his sight from Decade.

"Is there something about me that bothers you?" Decade noticed the stare.

"For starters, perhaps you can tell me who you actually are, and why were my family placed through such horrid experiences." The man gave his answer in a strict tone.

Harry considered his answers. He could tell them as much as he can about Neo-Shocker, but doing so might cause his enemies resort to more extreme methods if they think their opposition had increased significantly. The wizarding world, according to Tsukasa, isn't ready to face Neo-Shocker head-on. On the other hand, there is a possibility of him gaining allies in his battles. He looked at the man in front of him, and gave his options serious considerations.

"Sorry, but I afraid I can't tell you much, except that they probably won't target your family again. They are not known to revise failed operations." Decade/Harry told him. "As for who am I, as I told your wife, I am a Kamen Rider."

"That does not answer his question," Apolline said as she approached her husband. "We greatly appreciate your help in rescuing our daughter from those monsters, but we must know why this happened. Who, or what, is this Neo-Shocker that Caché mentioned, and what does he mean by experimenting on us?"

Harry/Decade noticed that the other wizards were approaching them, except two who were guarding Caché.

"I hope you will forgive me if I don't remove my helmet. It will be safer for all of us if you don't know my true identity. And please understand this: I can tell you what you need to know, but only minimally. More lives could be endangered and even lost if Neo-Shocker thinks they are facing stronger opposition." Harry started. "They are invaders from another world, and it is my mission, as a Kamen Rider, to stop them. One of their frequently used methods is to find subjects who interest them to experiment on and make them their followers."

Fleur and Apolline felt another sense of fear as they thought they could have well become creatures like what Decade had fought.

"_And what about you? How do you come to possess such powers?_" One of the wizards questioned, not knowing Harry cannot understand him.

"I am not lying, if that's what you think," Harry said. Before any of them can explained what was really said, a few other witches and wizards appeared in the warehouse. Harry thought it's time he left.

"I'm really sorry, but I cannot tell you more." Harry apologized again as he mentally called the Meteor-Cycle. The bike came crashing through the wall and stopped in front of Harry. He got on, gave the witches and wizards one last look, and sped off. Some of the French Ministry wizards were about to stop him with spells, but Monsieur Delacour prevented them.

"Leave him. Something tells me we would meet again…"

Fleur certainly hoped so. They had met under such strange circumstances, and only for a short amount of time, but she's already very interested in this mysterious rider.

"_Not exactly a knight in shining armour and white horse, but an armour-wearing rider all the same…"_ a small voice said in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Now that Kamen Rider OOO has ended, I will incorporate the series' elements into this fanfiction as well._

The following few weeks had been relatively peaceful, apart from the still frequent discussion of the Gringotts break-in, and Harry was still been stared at by most students. Snape was still looking at him with hatred in his eyes, but he avoided eye-contact, and stopped docking Gryffindor's points through him. Instead, it was Neville who was unfortunate to be the Potion master's bullying target.

"If he takes one more point from us for no good reason, I'm definitely going to report him!" Harry said loudly as the news of Neville having to scrub cauldrons in the dungeons as detention reached the Gryffindors during dinner.

"_Oh oh! Let me at him!"_ Momotaros said excitedly.

"Don't say that Harry. I don't want Gryffindor in more trouble," Neville said timidly, fearing the professor might hear them.

"But Harry, Neville did fail to make the potion Professor Snape taught," Hermione said, not aware that several Gryffindors had glared at her upon her statement.

"And so does a few Slytherins, but I don't see a single point being docked." Harry countered. Most of the first years who heard him nodded in agreement.

"But Harry, he's been here for so long. Someone must have told the other teachers about that old bat, but seeing he's still around, it's gonna be hard for you to do anything." A third year Gryffindor told Harry. "We always wondered why Dumbledore keeps him."

"Oh, I have my ways, if it comes to it. You just have to wait and see." Is all Harry said.

"_Oh! I know! We are gonna henshin and beat the crap out of him right in front of everybody!" _Momotaros exclaimed excitedly.

"_Yes, and reveal his secret by doing so. What a great idea." _Garulu said sarcastically.

"Longbottom, I heard you finally found something you can be good at with a cauldron." Came the sneering of Draco Malfoy. Flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, the arrogant blonde knew that nothing can happen to him as long as there're teachers in the Hall.

"Shut up and leave Malfoy!" Ron snarled.

"Or what Weasley? Perhaps you can join Longbottom, after all, you and your family must be used to these labours, being so poor..." Right before Ron can react, the three Slytherins were splashed with pumpkin juice on the face.

"Opps, sorry. I was swatting away some annoying flies that were disturbing my meal." Harry said casually, not looking apologetic at all.

"Potter. You will pay…"

"If pumpkin juice is not to your liking, we have hot gravy." Harry said out loud as he reached his hand to said food. The three took a step backwards.

"Come, Crabbe, Goyle. Let us leave these losers." Malfoy told his cronies before they hastily left.

"Are you seriously going to throw that at him?" Hermione asked disapprovingly.

"And waste good food for that? It's not my fault he believed my bluff." Harry replied.

It was a peaceful evening. Harry had just finished his revision and was about to go to bed when he thought he heard someone arguing in just outside the portrait hole. Obviously, whoever's arguing is trying to maintain a low voice, given that it's near midnight. Harry only managed to hear due to his Rider abilities.

"Ron, maybe we should just go back to bed," Harry heard Neville saying as he approached the Common Room.

"And let Malfoy call us cowards? We are Gryffindors Neville!" Ron replied hotly.

"If you really do care about Gryffindor, you wouldn't be breaking the rules." Hermione countered. "I almost told your brother. He's a Prefect, he will put a stop to this."

"What's going on here?" Harry asked from behind, making the three jumped.

"Blimey Harry! I thought you're Percy!" Ron exclaimed, only to have Harry cover his mouth.

"Shh, some of us are asleep. So what happened here? Why are you, Neville and Hermione standing at the entrance?" Harry asked.

"They were about to go and meet Malfoy. After dinner, Malfoy challenged Ronald to a duel, and Ronald decided to drag Neville along. I'm trying to stop him from doing something stupid." Hermione explained while starring at the red-haired boy.

"And this is none of your business." Ron snarled. "C'mon Neville. We are going to be late."

The two had just taken a few steps outside when they both felt a strong grip on their shoulders.

"Neville, do you really want to go to this duel?" Harry asked as he looked right at him.

"Of course he does Harry. This is payback for Malfoy's insults." Ron said as he turned to face the Boy-Who-Lived. "Hey, I know. You can join us!"

Harry ignored him for the moment as he awaited Neville's answer.

"I… I just want to go back to bed. I mean, I don't know any spells useful for duels, and it could be a trap…" Neville said, almost whispered.

"Ron, you heard him. Stop forcing him, and he has a point. What if this is a trap?"

"And what if it isn't?" Ron is getting more and more irritated now. Granger, he had expected her to meddle, but Harry Potter as well? "Fine, I will just go meet Malfoy myself."

"You two are only first-years, and therefore know no spells that can cause damage. What are you going to do? Throw your wand away and punch him in the nose?" Harry tried to reason, but to no avail. Ron was simply too irritated to care, as he just stomped out the away.

Harry sighed. "Leave him Hermione." Harry called out as the girl was about to follow. "He's not going to listen no matter what you say."

"But Harry, if he's caught, all the points we earned will be lost!"

Harry gave another small sigh. He was really hoping for a quiet and peaceful night.

"Hermione, Neville, there's nothing you can do about it. It is his decision, therefore it's his responsibility. Yes, I know, he will lose points, but think about it. If we follow him now, chances are, we all get caught, and we all lose several points each. I know it sounds unpleasant, but we will lose fewer points if it's only him." Harry said reluctantly, but some things need to be learned the hard way. "All we can hope is that after his punishment, he will learn from his mistakes."

Harry turned around, and came face-to-face with an empty portrait. The Fat Lady had gone for a night time visit, and Harry, Hermione and Neville were locked out.

"_Great. Now I can't get in." _Harry thought.

"_But you can, Harry. Let us work together and our combined strength shall get us through!" _Kintaros replied mentally.

"Great, now what do we do?" Hermione asked in a frustrated voice.

"_Not with those two here, Kintaros. And I don't think destroying a school artefact, a magical one at that, is a good idea."_ Harry thought.

Harry was trying to figure his other options when he heard footsteps towards the direction Ron had taken. Hermione and Neville had decided to go after Ron.

"Harry, you could find a window and fly back into your room, now that there's no one to see you" Kivat suggested.

"You have a point, but I think I should follow them, just in case," Harry decided as he followed the other Gryffindors.

"…I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." Harry heard Hermione said.

"You have got some nerve –" said Ron loudly.

"Can we at least be quiet to minimise our risk of being caught?" Harry asked as he placed his hand on Ron's mouth, silencing him.

They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.

The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once.

The minutes crept by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Looking at Ron's horror-stricken expression, Harry took charge and waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Hermione mouthed to the others and they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. Taking this opportunity, Harry let Kivat and Fang Memory out of his robes.

"_Distract Filch please._" He instructed them.

"_Your friends owe me one, making me do such a silly thing._" Kivat replied as he and Fang sneaked past Filch and Mrs. Norris through the shadows. As soon as they exited the trophy room, the two started making loud noises and wrecking a small havoc.

"Peeves! I'll get you this time!" Filch immediately turned around and pursued after 'Peeves'.

"Psst, the coast is clear now." Harry whispered as he caught up to the group.

"Did you do something Harry?" Ron asked.

"Just distracted him, now come on, we need to go. I know how to get back to Gryffindor Tower." Harry answered as he continue walking and indicate for the rest to follow him.

"You see? Malfoy led you into a trap. He never plan to show up; he…" Hermione started, only for Harry to interrupt.

"Yes Hermione, Ron knows that now. And even if you think otherwise, can't it wait until we have safely return?"

Ron doesn't know if he should be irritated at Hermione or be grateful at Harry for making the girl quiet.

They had only been walking for a few minutes when they met Peeves, who was scribbling the walls with rude words.

"Ooh, ickie firsties! Out at night!"

"Peeves, be quiet. You'll give us away." Ron said in a tone of panic, while Neville tried to hide behind a suit of armour.

"Oh, Filch should know about this." Peeves grinned evilly. "It's for your own good, you know." The poltergeist added with a saintly tone of voice.

"Poltergeist, get out of the way silently, or suffer." Harry growled in a low voice. Ron, Hermione and Neville stared at him, surprised at Harry's words. Peeves, however, knew something the three doesn't. The wolf he had seen on the first day of school is now speaking through the boy, and he seems more than capable of following out his threat.

"Certainly sir, certainly…" the spirit bowed and slowly floated through a wall. Harry thought he heard a slight fear in Peeves' voice.

"That, is bloody brilliant. Not even Fred and George can do that." Ron said to Harry after Peeves vanished. Harry was about to say something when…

_KRASH!_

Neville had accidently pushed the suit of armour onto the floor.

"Run!" Hermione screamed as they sprinted towards a corridor. Behind them, Harry heard footsteps, which he assumed belongs to Filch. Eventually, they came to a door at the end of the corridor.

"It's locked!" Ron said exasperatedly.

"Move over!" Hermione snarled and pushed the red-head aside. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock and whispered "_Alohomora!_"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Ron, Hermione and Neville rushed through it; Harry just stood outside. Something at the back of his head was telling him that he should not enter this room, but he couldn't remember the reason.

"Come in Harry!" Hermione and Neville grabbed Harry and pulled him in and shut the door quickly. They three then pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right —_please_."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get _off_, Neville!"

For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "_What_?"

Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. Now he remembered why he had the feeling that he shouldn't be here.

They weren't in a room. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason it didn't attack was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

"_Me and my life," _Harry thought to himself as he secretly gripped a blue beetle-shaped device under his robes. The rest just screamed and ran out the door. The three-headed dog lunged at Harry, only to have the chains bound to their neck pulled back.

"Bad doggie. You can't hurt Harry." Ryutaros commented casually as he, Momotaros, Kintaros and Deneb pulled at the chain.

"Thanks guys." Harry said with a small smile. Behind him, Kivat and Fang entered through the door that the three Gryffindor left opened.

"And here I thought life in this castle will be slightly peaceful without Shocker's presence." Kivat grumbled.

_Back at Gryffindor Common Room…_

Hermione, Ron and Neville collapsed, trembling into armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Neville suggested, finally found his voice. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, _not_the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up, glaring at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

She had barely got up from her chair when Neville asked a question that should have been asked a few minutes ago.

"Hang on, where's Harry?"

Both Hermione and Ron looked shocked. A quick glance around the room confirmed the black-haired wizard is not among them.

"You don't think, the dog…" Ron started nervously.

"Seriously, after all that running, I would have thought we would be tired and back in our beds." Harry's voice came from the entrance, making the three jumped.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry quickly put a finger over his lips, motioning her to be silent lest they woke someone else.

"Please, let's just go to bed." Harry said firmly as he walked towards his bed. "Oh, and Ron," Harry turned to his fellow dorm mate. Now that the excitement is over, Harry was starting to feel a bit annoyed at the boy. "Try not to fall into Malfoy's trap next time."

"And by the way, I don't recall seeing you doing Snape's essay. You do remember it's due tomorrow right?"

_At the forbidden corridor…_

"Who's a good doggie?" Ryuutaros scratched one of the heads of the three-headed dog, earning a growl of comfort from it. The other two looked at the purple dragon longingly, wishing to have their heads scratched too. It only took a while after Harry left for Ryuutaros to befriend the Cerberus, and now it's friendly with all of Harry's familiars.

_Back in the tower…_

Leaving a panicking Ron trying to rush through the essay, Harry changed into his pyjamas. Harry's watch told him he can still sleep for 5 hours before his class, if he skipped his breakfast. The shadows he saw by the window, however, told him otherwise.

"Hello Tsukasa, what brings you here?" Harry greeted.

"Oh, the usual. I'm just passing through" Tsukasa stepped into the light, followed by Natsumi, Yuusuke and a fourth person he never met. They smiled and waved at him. Harry noticed his friends were all wearing robes.

"Where's Kaitou? Don't tell me he was the one behind the Gringott's break-in?" Harry joked.

"Nah, the thief's testing out his newest treasure he obtained from his world," Tsukasa replied as he pointed at the stranger, who looked confused at Tsukasa's choice of words.

_At the World of OOO…_

"Sir, it seems three Ride Vendors had been stolen, along with all the Candroids inside them." Satonaka informed her employer.

Kougami looked up from the cake he was putting strawberries on. "Splendid!" he exclaimed. "We have witness the debut of a phantom thief capable of bypassing our security! This is a first! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

_Back to Hogwarts…_

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hino Eiji." The man Tsukasa and co. brought with introduced himself. "And that is Ankh." Eiji pointed at another person, who was eating popsicles in a corner. Harry and his familiars had noticed his presence in the beginning; Harry reasoned that if Tsukasa is fine with him being there, he's probably not an enemy.

"So, this brat here is the new OOO?" Ankh came towards Harry and stared at him.

"Mind explaining what's OOO?" Harry ignored the rudeness towards him as he questioned Tsukasa. Tsukasa tossed a rectangular object at him.

"Another Rider." Harry answered his own question as he looked carefully at the item. "Why don't we sit down and tell me everything?"

Eiji told Harry about his experiences on being Kamen Rider OOO, with occasional comments by Ankh. ("Yeah, and even after all that you are still reckless and stupid.") He told the wizard about the Medals and the Greeed, and what eventually happened to them.

"The Greeeds and the Medals were destroyed, but only in his world. The black hole somehow brought and 'resurrected' the Medals in your world, which is why Ankh here was able to exist in solid form now." Tsukasa concluded after Eiji's story.

"So pink here wants us to teach you about OOO's powers." Ankh said, earning an annoyed response of "Oi! It's magenta!" from Tsukasa. "I don't do things for free. I want payment: Three popsicles per day." Ankh demanded.

"OI! Who do you think you are you stupid chicken?" Momotaros growled. "Harry can figure out this new power himself, so buzz off before I kick your ass!"

"Say that again."

The two looked ready to fight, until a pressure at their necks caused them uncontrollable laughter.

"I see you still do that a lot," Harry said to Natsumi with a grin.

"And I see you haven't forget." Natsumi returned the grin.

"Here Harry. These are the Medals Daiki managed to locate in your world before Neo-Shocker." Yuusuke handed Harry a small container. Harry opened it and found Medals in red, blue, green, yellow, white, purple and brown, 3 Medals in each colour set.

Harry stifled a yawn. "You guys just have to choose this night. Ah well, that can't be help. C'mon, let's have breakfast at Diagon Alley, and Eiji can tell me all about these Medals. And yes Ankh, there will be something for you as well." Harry said.

"Harry! If you are going to that Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour one of the twins mentioned, I want extra helpings!" Ryuutaros pushed the fighting Momotaros and Ankh aside and came forward.

"Harry, don't you think it's still early for an ice-cream parlour to open?" Natsumi asked. Harry opened the window; the entrance of the Lightning Liner is just outside.

"How do you think I'm going to get enough sleep for class after we had breakfast?" Harry asked as he got on board the time-travelling train.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry and his fellow Riders arrived at London, a few hours into the future, where the shops are just beginning to open. Harry had his bike helmet on, to cover his face, before entering Diagon Alley and making his way to their intended destination.

"So let me check if I remember correctly. The default form uses the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals. Medals of the same set allow me to use Combos, with each Combo having their own specialities. The red ones have flames-related powers; the green ones have insect and electricity powers; the yellow ones possess feral cats-like abilities, grey for gravity manipulation and strength, blue comes with aquatic animal skills, purple ones might be dangerous if I'm not used to it, and the brown ones are reptilian." Harry recounted after Eiji explained each Medals' quality.

"That's one simple way of putting it," Ankh said in a mouthful of ice-cream. "However, knowing what the Medals can do doesn't mean you know how to use them."

"Ankh, back on the train, you told us that you used to attach yourself to a human body as you couldn't hold a stable form by yourself. So how come you can form a body now?" Harry questioned.

"Who knows?" Ankh shrugged. "All I know is when I was following Eiji around, he met with that arrogant looking fellow there." Ankh motioned at Tsukasa. "A short moment after I entered that studio, I somehow gained a solid form, and my broken Medal repaired itself. Not only that, I can actually taste and sense things, something a Greeed shouldn't be able to."

"Perhaps it is due to this universe and the existence of magic in it," Tsukasa explained. "Of course, I suppose the circumstances of your death might influence it. That said, I don't suppose you want to stay in this world?"

"Hmph. Why would I want to? Sure being able to taste sweet things is better having to be ignored by this idiot, ("Oh come on, there's no way I could have known you are following me," Eiji protested.) but as you all speculated, the other Greeeds would have been resurrected here. Like hell I'm going to stay here and fight them again." Ankh replied.

"ARHH!"

A piercing scream distracted the group. Harry looked out the window and saw people running, with a few witches and wizards frantically casting spells towards a direction.

"Harry! A weird kaijin had appeared!" Kivat announced as he flew out of Harry's robe.

"There are a few Waste Yummy as well," Ankh said as he stood up. "And someone or something is using Core Medals!"

The group immediately rushed out and found themselves facing a group of Waste Yummies, led by a kaijin with 3 large tentacles for arms and several smaller tentacles sprouting from his body. Parts of its body seem to be coated with stained glass, like a Fangire. The monster is whipping around its appendages, causing damage here and there; the Yummies were attacking anyone they see – some were felled by spells, some merely ignored them.

"It's part Fangire alright," Harry said.

"Yet it's also some sort of Yummy, somehow powered by Core Medals instead. This explains why these Waste seems stronger than the one we fought before." Ankh added.

_At the unknown Neo-Shocker headquarters…_

"I thought that kaijin is not supposed to be active until a much later time?" Ambassador Hell questioned his comrades.

"That is indeed curious. Perhaps Mezool's Core Medals sped up the growth of the Yummy?" a newly revived, but incomplete Kazari speculated.

"Maybe a Yummy born from a Fangire is superior to one born from a human." A Fangire suggested.

"There is no use throwing out guesses." Shadow Moon declared. "Barom, this was your idea in the first place. Find out what happened."

The Gorgom priest gave a deep bow and disappeared.

_Back at Diagon Alley…_

"Whatever it is, we have to defeat it," Yuusuke said as his belt appeared around his waist. His comrades nodded in agreement. Harry put on the OOO Driver and inserted three Medals into it, thinking he might as well try out his new Rider powers.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!" "Kamen Ride. DECADE!"

"Kiva-la! Henshin!"

"Henshin!" "Taka! Tora! Batta! Ta-to-ba! Ta-to-ba TATOBA!"

It didn't take long before the wizards and witches noticed 4 colourful armoured figures standing among them.

"Please leave. My friends will take care of that thing," Eiji told a group of elderly witches.

"What is that thing? A new weapon by the Dark Lord?" One of them asked.

"I don't know what's a Dark Lord, so just get away!" Ankh said rudely as he pushed them aside. "I want to observe how the boy fares being OOO."

Kuuga, Decade, Kiva-la and OOO rushed towards their enemies. Kuuga and OOO went straight after the kaijin, while Decade and Kiva-la attacked the Waste Yummies.

Kuuga grabbed hold onto two of the major tentacles. OOO then took the opportunity to approach the kaijin and slashed it with the Tora Claws, only to be countered by its third tentacle. It then freed itself from Kuuga and sent the two Riders flying away.

"Damn, those tentacles are strong!"

"Three of us will have to pin down its tentacles. Natsumi, you then take the opportunity to attack it." Decade suggested as he transformed into Kiva Dogga Form.

"Good idea. Chou Henshin!" Kuuga altered his appearance from the red Mighty Form to the silver and purple Titan Form.

"Hey kid, use this!" Ankh flung a white Medal at Harry/OOO. It was a Gorilla Medal.

Harry/OOO replaced the second Medal in his belt and swiped the O Scanner across it.

"Taka. Gorilla. Batta."

The claw gauntlets on OOO's arms were soon replaced by white enhanced fists. Giving Kuuga and Decade a nod, the three Riders rushed towards the kaijin again. As expected, the enemy whipped its three tentacles towards its attackers. The three evaded the attack and quickly pinned them down.

"Natsumi, NOW!" Kuuga yelled. Kiva-la immediately leapt towards the kaijin and performed the Sonic Stab, driving her blade into the monster.

"We did it!" Kuuga exclaimed as an explosion took place, thinking the enemy had been defeated, only to see Kiva-la being flung out of the explosion.

"What the?" Harry/OOO turned to look at the kaijin, and was instantly hit by an incoming tentacle.

"RARRRR!" The kaijin had mutated, this time looking like a huge, eight-armed starfish made of stained glass, with a tail of a ray and teeth of a shark in the middle.

"This is bad. It must have mutated like how some Fangire souls can turn into a Sabbat." Decade speculated as he tried to get up after being hit.

The kaijin roared again as it extended its arms and fired electric bolts at random directions. Its arms knocked over a few witches and wizards, while its bolts stunned and paralyzed a few more. A team of Aurors who just arrived find their spells effective only against the Waste Yummies.

"What are these creatures?" One of the Aurors shouted to his teammates.

"Oi, watch where you're firing! It's your skin we're trying to save here!" Ankh yelled as an Auror tried to stun him.

"We can't just try to evade it. There must be some way to get close!" Natsumi called out.

Harry thought fast. This thing can attack from any direction; the best way would be speed…

"That's it!" A metaphorical light bulb went off in Harry's head. He went to Ankh and took the Medal case from him.

"Tsukasa! Clock Up!" OOO shouted as he inserted a green Medal and a yellow Medal into the Driver.

"Those Medals…" Ankh was surprised Harry's decision to use those Medals, as well as impressed.

"Kuwagata. Gorilla. Cheetah."

"Yuusuke! Take this!" Harry threw his wand to Kuuga. "Dragon!"

"Chou henshin!" From the silver-purple Titan Form, Kuuga is now in his blue Dragon Form; the wand Harry gave him now his Dragon Rod.

"I see. This might just work," Tsukasa/Decade realised as he took out two cards and put them into the DecaDriver.

"Kamen Ride. KABUTO!"

"Attack Ride. CLOCK UP!"

Harry/OOO ran straight at the kaijin, using Cheetah's speed to evade the tentacles. The moment he got close enough, he delivered a punch with the Gorilla Arms and a shock with Kuwagata. The kaijin had barely fallen backwards when Decade/Kabuto came from behind and gave it a tremendous kick. This was immediately by a combined attack of Kuuga and Kiva-la; the accumulated offense still didn't manage to kill it, but it did destroy three of its tentacles/legs. The amputated tentacles then exploded into piles Cell Medals as it fell to the ground.

"RAOR!" Crying in pain and fury, the kaijin unleashed it's Fangire Life Sucking Fangs into one of the Cell Medal piles, turning them into a horde of Yummy-Fangire hybrid, which moved faster than regular Yummies. To the Riders' horror, they are moving towards a group of unconscious children.

"Time to fight fire with fire!" Harry thought as he sped past Ankh and grabbed the Medal case. Standing in front of the horde, he placed three new Medals into his belt.

"Shachi! Unagi! Tako!"

As soon as he transformed into the ShaUTa Combo form, OOO/Harry pulled out the Unagi whips and split his legs into eight, and proceed to deliver a barrage of attacks against the hordes. It didn't take long before the new foot soldiers were destroyed.

"I have to say I'm impressed. He mastered OOO's powers faster than you do." Ankh said as to Eiji he casually sent a fireball towards a Yummy.

"To be fair, I never started out with the Medals he currently has access to," Eiji replied as he kick-tripped another Yummy.

Back with the other Riders, Decade was quite partially impressed at the kaijin's resilience. He thought of changing into another Rider when three new cards came to him from his Ride Booker.

"These cards are… Harry! Return to your default form!"

Upon seeing a card in Decade's hand, OOO knew what comes next. Switching Medals again, he swiped the scanner as he made his way to his friends.

"This will just tickle a bit," Tsukasa said, as he always did before using activating the Final Form Ride.

"Final Form Ride. OOO!"

A strange sensation took over OOO as he slowly shape shift into a shield-like device similar to the Taja Spinner, albeit with the emblem of TaToBa, and find its way to Decade's arm. The OOO Driver became located within the device, while the OOO Scanner attached itself to one end.

"Final Attack Ride. OOO!"

"Let's go OOO," Tsukasa said as he activated the Scanner.

"Tajadol! Latorartar! Gatakiriba! Final Scan!"

Nine holographic rings appear between Decade and the kaijin. Decade punched the air and sent a disc-shaped energy blast into the rings. The blast and the rings changed colour from red to yellow to green before finding reaching its target.

The subsequent explosion sent Cell Medals flying across Diagon Alley. Before they could plan their next move, Harry saw a teenage girl in Muggle clothing approaching and kneeling down near where the kaijin was destroyed.

"Mezool!" Ankh exclaimed with a panicked voice. Eiji looked shocked to see one of his foes again.

"My, I never expected to see any of you so soon," Mezool referred to Ankh and OOO as she stood up; with two blue Medals she retrieved from the Medal pile. She absorbed the Medals into herself and reverts back to her Greeed form. "You found a new OOO it seems, a stronger one, I must say."

Ankh was just about to say something when an interruption arose.

"Under orders of the Ministry I demand you to disarm yourself and surrender!" a witch shouted, her voice magically amplified.

"Wait! We are on your side!" Yuusuke/Kuuga exclaimed as he slowly approached the group of newly arrived Aurors, only to duck as several of them sent Stunners at him.

"We have you completely surrounded. Do not resist!"

"Harry, I think it time to take a train." Kiva-la whispered as she pretended to put her hands up.

No sooner had she spoke, a whistle came from above, and a train came out from the sky and soared past their heads.

"NOW!"

The Riders immediately leapt onto the train, followed by the two Greeeds, with Eiji grabbing onto Ankh.

"Momotaros, step on it!"

"Right! Ikuze ikuze ikuze!"

The Liner sped off and disappeared, leaving the Aurors bedazzled.

"Feels like we were villains, running off like that," Yuusuke sighed as he reverted back to human form.

"Forget about that, we have a bigger problem – her!" Ankh pointed at Mezool. The Imagins and Armed Monsters stared at her, half-expecting Mezool to attack.

"Come now, even Gamel is smart enough to see this is a one-sided battle. Besides, I only want to talk." Mezool said calmly.

"You wish to propose an alliance, I assume," Decade guessed.

"The pink one is smart," Mezool gave a small laugh. "It is as they say, "An enemy of the enemy is a friend". Plus, working with a human works well for Ankh, so I would like to see if it will work for me."

"Hang on! The last time we met, you were trying to kill mothers and children!" Eiji exclaimed. "What's to stop you from doing the same here?"

Mezool changed her form into human again, and stared hard at Eiji. "I had found what I seek, ex-OOO. My desire had been fulfilled. I had no need to repeat what I did before my… brutal destruction at your hands."

Somehow, Eiji felt uncomfortable. Attempting to make the situation less tense, OOO took off his belt and resumed human form. Tsukasa and Natsumi did the same.

"Miss, you mentioned we have a common enemy? May I ask what has Neo-Shocker done to you?" Urataros stepped forward and asked.

"Kazari joined them, and stole my Medals to make the monster you just fought when I refused to join them. There are, of course, other personal reasons which I prefer to keep to myself."

Ankh thought for a moment. "So, that bastard Kazari is revived as well. What about the others?"

Mezool gave Harry a wicked grin. "And this is where we had an agreement. Give me your word that you will help me get revenge on Kazari, and I will share some information on Shocker."

Harry considered. There is always a possibility that this is an elaborate trap. Mentally, he asked his familiars what they think.

"_Well, as far as I can tell, and I do think I know best about this, she hasn't been lying._" Urataros answered.

"_We do not trust her, but I agree with the turtle; I believe she had been truthful, for now." _Garulu voiced his and his comrades' opinion.

As if knowing what was going through Harry's mind, Mezool took out her one of her Medal and flipped it at Harry.

"A token of trust, OOO. Now I have only three Medals with me."

"Let us be specific then," Kiva approached the Greeed. "What do you want us to do?"

"Help me destroy Kazari and look for Gamel, as well as retrieving the rest of my Medals." Mezool responded immediately. "And I will tell you what I know about Shocker."

"You will have to promise not to make any Yummy or harm any innocents," Harry said firmly.

"Harry, don't be naïve. A Greeed cannot be trusted; we work with another only when our goals happen to coincided." Ankh warned.

"That's … kinda weird, coming from you," Harry looked at Ankh. Harry turned back to the other Greeed. "But, as he said, we happen to have a similar goal. Very well, we will work together for now. But if you hurt anybody, we will defeat you."

Mezool merely smiled. "Agreed."

Mezool soon revealed about the other Greeeds. Uva, like Gamel, haven't been found yet. The other six purple Medals had been found by Shocker, by Dr. Maki was not revived. The leaders of Neo-Shocker found his desire to end existence in conflict with their plans of world domination, and thus kept the Medals separate from each other. They did however, found a way to draw some power off the Medals and used it to enhance some of their kaijin, like the one they had fought previously.

_At Neo-Shocker headquarters…_

"Shadow Moon-sama, I believe I have found the reason why the kaijin went on a rampage earlier than planned."

"What is it Barom?"

"It appears that the magical energies of this world have more potential than we initially thought. The kaijin, just before it was mature, managed to absorb some magic, which sped its growth."

"Damn the Riders! Professor Shinigami had studied about the magic of this world and how we can use it for our goals, but the Riders defeated him before we can use that knowledge!" Colonel Zol slammed his fists against the desk.

As the leaders discussed their next plan, a lone, purple figure hid behind the shadows.

"So, the magic of this world has such potential. Just you wait Shadow Moon, soon I will defeat and rule over you…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The evening paper on the following paper bore the headline: "**MYSTERY WARRIORS OR UNKNOWN MONSTERS?**" Underneath the line is a picture of the four Riders, Mezool in her Greeed form, Ankh and Eiji, leaping onto the Lightning Liner. Harry hastily scanned through the articles and found several our photos. There were a few which depicted the Waste Yummies, and some that featured the Riders' struggle with the kaijin.

"_The Ministry currently had no comments, apart from their reassurances that what took place is not a plot by a new Dark Lord. However, they had been other rumours the monsters were failed secret projects by the Department of Mysteries, and the armours are secret weapon developed by the Ministry. Another rumour tells of the mysterious coins, which came to being after that hideous tentacle beast was destroyed, was stolen right after Aurors had swept and collected across Diagon Alley."_

Harry returned the paper he borrowed, hiding a grin. Kaitou had taken away the Cell Medals right after the Ministry found and gathered them. (Harry also reminded himself to look for some method to collect the Cell Medals next time he faced a Yummy.) Barely one day had passed, and there were already lots of theories about the Riders. The closest theory they managed to guess is the fact that the Riders did not originate here, but they interpret that as foreign invasion weapons…

_At the Headmaster's Office…_

Dumbledore was waiting in his office, while staring at the evening paper. Those weird armoured beings had appeared again, and this time there were more of them. The Minister, of course, had once more demanded an urgent meeting with him; but this time Dumbledore managed to postpone the meeting, under the excuse of urgent school matters.

"Dumbledore, Potter is here." McGonagall announced as she and Harry entered the office.

"Thank you Minerva."

As soon as she left, Dumbledore gestured for Harry to take a seat.

"Harry, how are you? I hope you have adapted well to the school and society?"

"I'm fine sir, thank you." Harry replied.

"I'm so sorry for the loss of your family," Dumbledore said. In his mind, he was still wondering why is it that none of his previous investigations found out about Vernon's dealings with the Mafia.

"They… do not deserve such a fate, sir. Despite their wrongdoings…" Harry said truthfully. The Dursleys may not be Harry's favourite people, but they are still his relatives, family. Plus, he believed no-one should suffer such a fate of being killed in cold blood by the hands of Shocker, especially Dudley, who was only 10, and only behaved the way he did due to his upbringing.

"That is very kind of you to say that; after all, it is common courtesy to not speak ill of the dead in the open." Dumbledore replied; now, he believed it's the right time to talk about the main reason why he summoned Harry here. "Harry, I have been hearing strange things about your classes."

Harry knew what the Headmaster was referring to – Potions with Snape; and his almost-attack against Draco Malfoy.

"Before you say anything Harry, let me assure you I am not blaming you, nor about to hand out punishment," Dumbledore told him in a grandfatherly tone of voice. "I am merely curious and wish to hear your accounting of the events."

Harry nodded.

"Now then Harry, lemon drops? No? Very well then, tell me about what happened during Potions." Dumbledore invited as he kept his eyes on Harry's.

"Sir, I did not do anything, and even if I did, it was an accident for I did not know." Harry began. Sieg, Dogga and Garulu entered his mind and formed a barrier, as a precaution. "Professor Snape asked me questions, and all I did was gave the correct answers. I don't know why he swore, or what happened to him, sir."

"I see." Dumbledore was even more puzzled now. He had tried to enter Harry's mind in a very subtle manner, only to detect a barrier. He had tried pushing harder, but not as hard as he wished to be. He did not want to risk experiencing what Snape experienced. All he managed to deduce is that the barrier originated from an external force, not Harry himself. "I apologise on his behalf, Harry, rest assure that he will maintain his professionalism."

"_Like hell he's going to do that! Harry, tell him about him bullying that kid!_" Momotaros urged.

"But professor, there is another problem with Snape that I think you ought to know. He had been bullying my fellow classmates from Gryffindor, and shown obvious favouritism towards the Slytherins."

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry," Dumbledore reminded him in a gentle voice, continuing his grandfather-act. "Harry, perhaps Severus is merely being strict, but I will investigate the truth behind your words. Now, let us get on with your second story."

"Malfoy took Neville's belongings, sir. I merely tried to help a friend." Harry told him, adamant with his view.

"Yes, Minerva and Rolanda told me about your explanation. While I admire your courage and willingness to help a friend in need, I must say I agree with your Head of House. You could have seriously injured Mr Malfoy. However, my concern is, what did you do to yourself? Did you cast a spell on yourself before you jumped?"

"I, I don't know sir… I remembering feeling anger at Malfoy, then I suddenly feel some sort of energy running through me. I can't recall what I was thinking at that time; but I somehow knew I can make that jump. I followed that instinct, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and had taken the Remembrall back." Harry tried his best to lie while look genuinely confused.

"Is that so? Then perhaps it is wise if you let Poppy give you a detailed check-up. It might just be accidental magic, but it always pays to be careful." Dumbledore suggested; inside however, he is fuming. Again, a mere ten-year-old had blocked his _Legilimency attempts. This time, he had tried harder, only to be nearly ran over by a rhinoceros and attacked by a giant wolf. "__How many of these strange mind guardians does Harry Potter possess?"_

"If it's alright sir, I would like to leave. It's getting late, and curfew is about to start," Harry wondered why would the Headmaster tried to read his mind. Does he not trust him?

"Ah, of course, Harry. Off you go, and good night." Harry had just reached the door when Dumbledore added, "Harry, before I forget, may I suggest that you join the Gryffindor Quidditch Team? I had recently decided to allow first years to participate the matches, as long as they play well. After all, your father is a great Quidditch player himself."

Dumbledore spoke his last sentence purposely. He hoped that Harry will see him as an important figure that he can trust to relate him with his late parents.

"I will consider it sir. Thank you and good night."

As soon as Harry left, Dumbledore sat down and pondered his next move. Perhaps he should use Fawkes to spy on him? But the bird had been doing disappearing acts quite often these days, and sometimes even refused to listen to him. It is another mystery that puzzled Dumbledore. In the end, he decided to leave Harry Potter alone, for the while.

"Now, I have to face the fool of a Minister." He then summoned a piece of parchment and quill. "I also need some excuse to convince the Heads why letting first years in their team is a good idea…"

_In France…_

A French Auror was walking with a fast pace, his hand holding an English paper. The moment he saw the photos, he immediately recognised one of them. Not only has he appeared again, this incident showed that there is actually more of his kind.

"_Sir, I think you should see this._" He handed the paper to another wizard. The wizard immediately noticed Decade.

"_Did you find out anything about the others?_" The second wizard asked.

"_No, __Monsieur __Delacour_," the Auror replied. "_We did, however, found out that the one known as Kamen Rider Decade is not the first of armoured beings to make an appearance._"

The Auror passed Monsieur Delacour an envelope. Delacour took the contents and saw pictures of Kamen Rider Kiva.

"_Our investigation showed that this one appeared before the kidnapping. He appeared in Muggle London. Given these two instances, and the fact that he speaks English during our encounter, we have reasons to believe that these Kamen Riders could have come from Britain._" The Auror reported.

"_And the English Ministry has no idea who they are, I assume?_" Monsieur Delacour asked.

"_Judging that they tried to arrest these Riders, we believe so._"

Monsieur Delacour took a few seconds to think. Finally, he said, "_And do you have anything to say regarding our… top secret research?_"

"_We confirmed that the suspect is truly a Muggle. Under influence of Veritaserum, he admitted to working for Shocker, and told us some information about the strange devices he was selling, before some undetected poison suddenly silenced him._" The Auror replied gravely.

Monsieur Delacour became silent again, this time thinking back to the incident that started this. It all began when her daughter and the Beauxbatons Headmistress were kidnapped by an unknown organisation. During the rescue attempt, the mysterious warrior who introduced himself as a 'Kamen Rider' intervened and saved his family. After he gave his Ministry a report on what occurred, a decision was made, and now Alain Delacour was head of a secret government organisation, whose task is to investigate and research methods to combat this threat known as Neo-Shocker. "_Those devices, they are what Caché called Gaia Memories, yes? Are we making any progress on the research of those devices?_"

"_We are still trying to determine if these Memories had any side effects. We are, however, considering issuing them to Aurors of Special Forces. Their usages will, of course, be limited and only under permission and/or special circumstances._"

"_I will report this to the Minister. Keep up the good work._"

_Back at Hogwarts…_

Following Dumbledore's advice, Harry signed up for the Quidditch trials when, Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's captain, announced the date of the tryout. Most first-years were initially excited when Dumbledore made the announcement that the rules had been changed, but many soon felt disappointed as the other three houses already had a full team, and their Captains had no intention of holding another tryout. As Dumbledore had hoped, Harry was chosen to become the new Seeker for Gryffindor. He was even given a Nimbus Two Thousand, which everyone told him that it's the best broom available.

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?" Ron said to Harry as they inspected the broom in the Common Room. "This is such a good payback for that trap he sat for us."

"You mean the trap Malfoy set for _you._" Hermione's voice came from behind.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Ron said. Hermione pretended to not hear him and gave Harry a quick congratulations before leaving.

"That know-it-all, how come she wasn't in Ravenclaw?" Ron grumbled. Harry looked at his friend disapprovingly. "Ron, she's right you know. Plus, you know who you sound like when you call Hermione a know-it-all? A certain blonde Slytherin."

Harry resisted a grin as Ron looked uncomfortable. He doesn't dislike the red-haired boy, but he wished he can be a bit thoughtful sometimes. But on the other hand, he was only 10 years old, and acting like one. Harry might be secretly only one year older than him, but he himself had experienced and learnt things Ron couldn't possibly imagine. His time with the Riders not only helped him master his powers, but also on other life lessons.

"Still, she can be annoying sometimes…" Ron said quietly. Harry found a small part of himself agreeing with that statement. It would certainly help the girl to gain more friends if she wasn't behaving the way she was at the moment. There had been a few times that Harry tried to chat to her, but most of the time they ended up discussing about lessons.

Soon, it was Halloween. Harry could hardly believe it when he realised he had been at Hogwarts for two months. Apart from a few other kaijin attacks, which Harry easily defeated, life had been peaceful. The lessons were becoming more interesting as well, now that they have mastered the basics.

In the morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Neville Longbottom.

Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger and it was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. They still haven't spoken to each other.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Neville swished and flicked, but nothing happened. Harry didn't need to try; Prof. Flitwick already knew about how Harry prevented his classmate's fall and was assigned to coach his classmates who might had trouble with the spell.

A few tables away, Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — his partner had to put it out with his hat.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Her feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — saw that she was in tears. Kintaros almost leapt and possessed Harry, but was stopped by the others in time.

"Ron, I think she heard you." Harry said, slightly angry. "You shouldn't have said that."

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"Ron, you should apologise to her." Harry said firmly. Ron said nothing.

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly remembered – Hermione.

"Damn, how could I forget!" He scolded himself as he turned around. "Ron, tell Percy or any prefects and teachers about Hermione. I'm going to get her."

"What?" Harry's statement caught him by surprise, but before he can say anything, Harry had already steered through and disappeared among the crowd.

As Harry ran, a stink hit his nose, a foul stench of a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilets that no one is willing to clean.

Then he heard it. A high petrified scream.

"Lightning. Maximum Drive!" Harry quickly activated the Lightning Memory and inserted it into his weapon. He sped up and rushed into the toilet, and found Hermione Granger shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Hey ugly! Leave her alone!" Harry threw the boomerang towards the side of the troll's head. It struck what Harry thought it was its ear.

"Hermione move!" Harry shouted as the ambush took the troll by surprise. The pain and the electric shock caused it to stop moving and howling in pain. But she was still flat against the wall, her mouth opened with terror.

It didn't take long before the troll managed to shake off Harry's weapon; its thick skin made it so that the pain and shock only lasted a short while. Growling angrily, it turned around and faced Harry.

Harry thought fast. He took a quick look at his surroundings. "Well, here goes nothing." Timing his movements, he ran at the troll, and as soon as it raised its club to strike, he rolled under and between the troll's legs. He made it past the troll right as the club hit the floor.

"Come on Hermione!" Harry picked up his weapon and pulled Hermione away from the wall. But she was still too frightened to walk.

The troll soon turned around again.

"Maximum Drive!" Harry activated the Memory again, this time aiming at the troll's eyes. It hit its left eye.

"ARRR!"

As the troll howled in pain, Harry carried Hermione off the ground. That managed to distract Hermione from her fright.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here and away from that thing!" Harry replied as he rushed towards the door. He was approaching the exit when he sensed something from above. Instinctively, Harry gave Hermione a hard push towards the door and leapt backwards. The troll's club came crashing down at the location where the two were standing seconds ago. In his pain, the troll had started trashing around, with his club held tightly in his hand.

Outside the bathroom, Hermione struggled to stand up. It hurt when she landed on the hard floor, but parts of the fallen wall that now blocked the entrance made her realised why Harry had pushed her.

"Harry!"

Hermione tried her best to ignore her pain as she ran. She had to find a teacher to rescue Harry!

Inside the bathroom, without anybody watching, Harry can finally use the full extent of his abilities. As he made another leap to avoid the club, Harry pushed the purple button on the belt that he selected.

"Henshin!" Harry placed a rectangular object in front of the buckle.

"Gun Form."

"Yeah! My turn!" Ryuutaros possessed Harry and took the form of Kamen Rider Den-O's purple Gun Form.

"Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear you!" Ryuutaros recited his line at the troll, who was still in pain to even notice the Rider.

"Ryuutaros, take it out quickly!" Harry told his dragon familiar.

"No problem Harry!" Ryuutaros replied as he formed his gun. Then he swiped the Pass over the belt again.

"Full Charge."

At the corridor leading to the bathroom, McGonagall, Sprouts, Flitwick, Snape and Quirrell were hurrying towards the bathroom, with panicked expressions on their faces. Behind them, they were followed by Ron, Hermione and a female prefect, who was supporting Hermione. McGonagall was desperately hoping that they were not too late; none of them were expecting a massive explosion.

"**BOOM!**"

The force of the explosion blew apart most of the rubble blocking the entrance, allowing them entrance. The first thing that greeted them was a bloody corpse of a troll.

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed. She quickly turned to search for her student, only to see him unscathed, holding out his wand.

"Mr Potter!" the professor instantly approached her student, checking him to make sure he was really alright. "What happened?"

Harry remained silent. Then, without warning, he closed his eyes and fell towards the floor. McGonagall caught him.

"Potter? Potter!"

An hour later, Harry and Hermione were at the hospital wing, accompanied by Ron.

"What did I say Harry, my fainting act is perfect," Urataros said as he left Harry's body.

"Harry, you okay mate?" Ron asked when Harry sat up.

"Lie back down Mr Potter. You exhausted yourself just now, get some rest." The matron, Madam Promfrey, pushed him back down.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry turned to the girl.

"I'm fine. It's only bruises and minor cuts, Madam Promfrey healed them instantly." Hermione answered. "Thank you Harry, for saving my life."

"Mate, what happened in there? That Hufflepuff Prefect and I were looking for teachers (Percy won't listen to me), then when we found them, Hermione came and told us…"

"That is enough Mr Weasley. Mr Potter needs rest. Why don't you and Ms Granger return to Gryffindor Tower?"

"It's alright Madam Pomfrey, I'm feeling fine." Harry sat up again, and the matron forced him to lie down again.

"That must be Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. You two, make sure he stays lying down."

As soon as she left, Harry looked at Ron. "Ron, I believe you have something to say to Hermione?"

The uncomfortable and awkward look returned to Ron's face. Looking at Hermione, Ron took a deep breath and swallowed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Harry nudged him under the blankets.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you." Ron said louder.

For a moment, no one said anything. Then, slowly, Hermione approached Harry's bed and extend her hand at Ron. Harry couldn't help but smile as the two shook hands.

"Harry, good to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore entered the ward.

"I'm fine sir, thank you. I think I must have over-exerted myself when defending myself." Harry told him.

"Mr Potter, do you think you can tell us what happened in the bathroom, or would you prefer if we come back tomorrow?" McGonagall asked; the look of worry apparent on her face.

"I am fine Professor. I was getting desperate, so I fired off 'Bombarda' in rapid succession. Suddenly, the spell became a lot more powerful, and caused the explosion. The next thing I knew, the professors came in and everything became dark. Then I arrived here." Urataros possessed the wizard again and offered them an explanation.

"But that spell is not taught until third year." McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Well professor, I overheard some older students practising that spell, and it caught my interest, so I decided to learn it." 'Harry' replied.

"Hmm. Normally I disapprove of youngsters playing around with explosions, but considering that it saved your life, though at a price." Madam Promfrey entered and said. "For a first year to perform that spell would drain a lot of your energy, no wonder you collapse after that. And Headmaster, I must insist that Mr Potter get some rest now."


End file.
